Resonance
by Dragon Legend of Drake
Summary: NaruxSakuxIno LEMONS AU. Earth is brought to its knee's by 9 strange meteorites. The following chaos gave rise to people with powers & organizations who want to use them. A war is about to begin & Naruto struggles to stop it, before all is turned to ash
1. The Paradox

_**RESONANCE**_

_**CHAPTER 1: THE PARADOX**_

* * *

NOTE: Yes, because I've returned the only true way to show it is with a new story... like I love to do so very much. This story was one that I had written a very little of. I forgot about it until now when the idea jumped back in my head. So I re-wrote it and here we go!

* * *

"The world... has changed... people are changing with it. For better or for worse... no one knows... but I intend to find out..."

A person ran along the rooftops of a night covered city. Jumping from building to building. His figure shadowed by night. He landing in front of a large cluster of buildings almost like a university campus

"Fifteen years ago... on December 21st 2012, a day the world can never forget... nine human-sized meteorites tore through earths atmosphere. Nuclear weapons and earths defenses couldn't stop them from reaching their impact zones. One fell into the Pacific Ocean ten miles south of Greenland, one landed just outside of Buenos Aires in South America, another landing on the eastern edge of Canada."

"One struck northern Antarctica. Then one struck in the red sea between Egypt and Saudi Arabia. Another struck in Cameroon Africa, with the seventh striking the center of Western Australia, the eighth hitting in northern Mongolia... the last one struck the ocean about a quarter of a mile east of here in Japan"

"But when the meteorites hit, they did more than destroy the landscape and everything unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast waves. Around the world a ringing was heard, as ripples of energy echoed out from the impact zones upon striking the earth."

"The world was by no means destroyed on the day many predicted it would... but it would never be the same again. Earth fell into disarray. Droughts and the death of crops brought on anarchy. Riots, rapes, murders... the entire governmental system fell apart. Even countries ruled by dictatorship rebelled. Few governments remained. Though millions died that day of the impact... people with... gift's... abilities... powers... curses... began to show up all over the world... people with extraordinary powers."

"I was on four when it happened, but I remember seeing the meteors tear through the sky... like it happened five minutes ago"

"After about a year, an organization of people... people with powers, rose up calling themselves The Lost Order. They worked with any and all remnants of the governments across the world to bring order back to world. They've dedicated themselves to understanding the meteor crisis they call 'The Paradox', the 'Resonance' which gave rise to the powers, and bringing people with those powers into their organization to fight off those who would use their powers for their own selfish gain, The 'Rogues' as they call them". Among their duties was returning order, food and water to civilization.

"The Order has since registered a total of 819 people wielding a 'power'. That's only the ones allied under the Lost Orders flag... almost a hundred 'Rogues', have popped up over the world."

The shadowed figure pulled off his hood as he walked towards the building, revealing his short spiky blonde hair

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto...My codename is 'Red 7'. I am a member of the Lost Order... I am what they call a Rank Two... it's my job to find, root out and destroy anyone who uses their 'power' against the world and or the order... my power is known within the Order as the 'Arc Resonance'... it is my gift... and my curse..."

---

Naruto walked up to the main entrance of the building and pulled out a card-like devise from his back pocket. He slid it into a key card slot next to the door. A green scanning light flashed through the card and the screen above the slot showed a finger print which over lapped with a print that matched

"_Identification card registered. Red 7, ID number 589. Please input access code"_ The computer chimed, before the screen displayed a keyboard of the numbers 0-9.

Naruto punched in his code on the touch screen '1792.33'

"_Access granted" _The computer beeped and Naruto heard the door unlock before pulling his card out and opening it, stepping in side

He walked through the foyer where five other people were in a group conversation and laughing

One guy in the group, with brown hair in the group turned to see Naruto "Hey Naruto!" he called jogging up to him

"Hey Kiba... what's up?" Naruto greeted

"Nothing much... how'd the Rogue hunt go?" Kiba asked putting his hands behind his head

"Meh... rather anti-climactic... he didn't put up as much of a fight as I hoped" Naruto shrugged

"If it was THAT easy for you, of all people, you KNOW that guy was weak" Kiba chuckled

"You implying that I'm weak?" Naruto's eyes twitched "Thanks allot for the confidence boost... ass-hole" he glared

"Heheheheh" Kiba laughed "You might want to report to Tsunade, before she gets mad at you"

"I was gonna till you stopped me" Naruto said

"Yeah... Oh and by the way I think she said she had something else for you to do" Kiba said

"Seriously...? I just got back from my third job in two days" Naruto dropped his head into his hand and sighed

"Yep boss-lady is working you to the bone" Kiba grinned "Well get to it slacker. Heheheheh" he laughed walking back to the group

Naruto rolled his eyes and proceeded up the stairs ahead of him and up to an elevator

He hit the button and door opened, before he walked in and hit the number 8 on the keypad(the highest floor). the door closed and the elevator began its climb

It reached the top floor and Naruto had his arms crossed and he couldn't wait to get away from the retarded elevator music. the door opened and he walked out and down the hall ahead of him. He passed a couple doors on the way until coming a door at the end with the hall with words 'Director's Office' written on it. He opened the door and walked in. The office was large and the secretary in front of the door up from her computer to see Naruto

"Oh Naruto... you're back. Here for the debriefing?" she asked

"Hey Shizune... and yep... is Tsunade free?" He asked

"Yeah come with me..." Shizune said standing up from her desk and walking towards the door behind her, which read 'Chief Director'

"So she has even more for me to do huh?" Naruto asked

"Yep... you're to be the guide for a new recruit?" Shizune replied

"Oh great... why do I have to be the dammed guide. I don't like being guides for new guys" Naruto said

"Well then, you're in luck because it's not a new _guy_... it's a girl" Shizune said opening the door "Tsunade-sama, Naruto is back from his Mission"

"good" Tsunade replied

Naruto walked in when Shizune waved him in. He instantly noticed a Blonde girl in the chair. She had her hair in a ponytail, and she wore a dark blue and white school uniform

_"whoa... she's hot_" Naruto thought as the girl looked at him with her aqua blue eyes. He then diverted his gaze to Tsunade "Okay boss-lady, the rogue you sent me after is dead, he wouldn't come quietly" Naruto said "He was weak anyways"

"That's a shame..." Tsunade said shaking her head "Red 7 I'd like to introduce to you Yamanaka Ino. She is our newest recruit" she explained "Ino this is Uzumaki Naruto, codename Red 7. He's one of out most trustworthy despite only being, what we call a Rank 2"

Naruto yawned and picked his ear with his pinky "Screw you" he said calmly

Naruto turned to her "Hello" he smiled

"Hi... just don't get to annoying" Ino said looking down at the floor

Tsunade handed Naruto a few pieces of paper "Her are her specs from her evaluation. We've diagnosed her power and you'll also find her new id, pass card and codename

Naruto glanced over over the papers "Her power reflects light particles, and bends them into a strong shield?" He asked

"Yep... We call it the LimeLight" Tsunade said

Naruto flipped the pages and came to her personal info "Yamanaka Ino, Gender; female. Age; 19. codename; Artemis" he read out "Oh I get it because Artemis was the Greek goddess of light and a Protector. I bet your science nerds think they're fucking clever" he chuckled

Naruto handed Ino the papers and she took them "Don't you think Sakura would be a better choice for her guide though" Naruto said scratching the side of his head

"Sakura is on a mission to Europe with some others. She won't be back for a few more days. That's where you come in Naruto" Tsunade explained "what you can't talk to girls or something?"

Naruto had his back to them crouched down drawing circles on the floor with his finger as a dark cloud of depression appeared above him "_Talking to girls always seems to go wrong for me" _he thought

"Naruto...?" Tsunade asked "you okay?"

He sighed "So do I do the usual and start with tour?" he asked, standing up and turning around

"Nope she's had one of the main building. Just take her to Dormitory 3, room 18 for today. Take her to get some food maybe" Tsunade said standing up giving him the key after walking around the desk. She leaned next to his ear and whispered "Do something nice for her she's been through a bit of an ordeal"

"Okay... I can try to cheer her up I guess... she does seem really down" Naruto whispered back

"Thanks kid" Tsunade said, patting him on the shoulder

"Okay Ino come on... I'll show you your room... it's in the same building as mine, then we can go get some dinner. Everyone here loves the food at the mess hall" Naruto said

Ino just nodded and stood up to follow him out of the room, after grabbing her suit case

"Poor girl..." Tsunade said to herself

---

Naruto lead Ino downstairs and into the foyer before turning to the right and going down the hall to the end where a door lead to an adjacent building. Naruto looked over to her and he felt sorry for her. He didn't know what happened but he could tell she was really depressed

"You okay Ino?" He asked

"I'm fine..." She said... she wasn't okay

"I won't make you tell me but I'm here to listen if need someone to talk to... I'm a really good listener" He said as they went up the stairs

"Okay..." Ino said

"you're rooms right here" He said stopping in front of room 18 "I'm room 20, two doors down" He gave her the key

"Thanks..." she said

"Drop your stuff off in there and let's go get some food" He instructed

"Alright... hold on a second" she replied with a nod and unlocked the door before walking in

She noticed how nice the room was... like a four star hotel suite... though it was a bit smaller "Wow..." she said in awe

"Awesome room huh?" Naruto said crossing his arms "We get pampered while we live here..."

"Why though?" Ino asked

"Because... we put our lives on the line all the time... so they give great food and accommodations... it's the most they can do for us to be happy" Naruto said

Ino put her suitcase down and turned to Naruto "Okay... let's go" she said

"Right" Naruto nodded

He led her back to the main building and to the Mess hall

"So the food here good huh?" Ino asked

"Yep. I love it. I've never heard a person say it was bad"

"What do they serve today?" Ino asked

"you can order what ever you want from their huge menu, at any time and mess hall is open from 3 in the morning to 11 at night" He said

"what's your favorite?" she asked

"Mine?" He pointed at himself before he drooled stupidly "I get oodles and oodles of noodles piled on top of MORE succulent NOODLES!" He grinned evilly as he rubbed his hands together

Ino chuckled slightly "_He's kinda cute_" she thought

---

They got their food and both enjoyed their dish. When they were done Naruto lead her out of the mess hall "You want to go for walk... might help you calm down" Naruto said

"I guess" She shrugged

He led her off of Order grounds and started down the street. He had his hands in his pocket and his cloak over his right shoulder. His order coat was black and had silver and gold trim to it. Stitched on the right arm was the Order's symbol, a sword in front of a shield with a rough eagle design above it, to the left of the sword on the shield was the letter 'L' on the right of the sword an 'O'.

He had pitch black pants with brown and black boots

Ino walked slightly behind him and to his right

"Ino, can you tell me why you joined the Lost Order?" Naruto asked breaking the silence of calm peaceful and beautiful night

"I have my reasons..." Ino asked "What about you?"

"I have my reasons" he chuckled

Ino rolled her eyes "Is this life hard?" She asked

"ssshhh" Naruto shushed her as he came to a stop

"What?" she asked quietly

"Crap!" Naruto scowled before shoving Ino in the shoulder "Look out!" he ordered as his right arm lit up with red energy and the energy formed into a claw(imagine his Kyuubi chakra from the actual anime/manga) around his hand and arm "Arc Resonance. Activate!"

He whirled around and held his hand out as a flurry of lightning smashed into it and him

Ino looked up to see the blue electricity blasting into Naruto, as it arched to the light post and car near by

Naruto's left arm gathered the same energy to form a second claw which he held out in front of himself to block the lightning

Ino's eyes widened with fear "Naruto!" she held out her hand

"Stay back... don't worry I'm not in any major danger..." Naruto said

Ino looked in front of Naruto following the trail of lighting up to a lamp post about twenty feet behind them. A person stood on top of the light, unleashing the lightning from his hand, before he lowered his hand and jumped off of the light and landed on the side walk. The person's left hand was in his pocket, his right arm crackling with blue electricity. He was a coat just like Naruto's

"Dammit Sasuke, I'm am REALLY not in the mood for this right now!" Naruto barked

"hmph. I don't care... I'll keep attacking you until we find just who is stronger" Sasuke replied with a grin as he held up his right hand, directing his palm towards Naruto. His fingers and arms twitched slightly as the electricity pulsed around his arm

"Freaking A'! Fine" Naruto grumbled readying himself before reaching out his hand and extending the energy hand off of his own and it went straight for Sasuke who closed his fist and opened it again releasing a pulse of electricity that clashed with Naruto's claw beginning a power struggle

Naruto scowled again used his free hand which crackled just a bit with a red electricity, when suddenly four red balls of energy appeared behind Sasuke and flew straight at him

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "Crap..." he said to himself before blasting lightning at the ground and lifting himself into the air avoiding the attack as the spheres crashed into the side walk and made a small explosion

Naruto extended his right arm up at Sasuke, who gripping onto a ledge of the building next to them. He jumped off of it avoiding Naruto's claw as he held his hands above his head and electricity passed violently between his hands. He crossed his forearms out in front of himself pointing at Naruto "Lightning Spear!" he yelled as he swiped his arms out to the sides and a single, direct, concentrated, bolt of lightning shot down at Naruto from above

The blonde boy held his left hand up and the claw of energy began to grow as he readied himself to to block the attack

Ino held her hand "Stop!" she yelled as tears fell down her cheek. Her hand lit up with a bright white light that illuminated the street. Light flashed above Naruto, as a half sphere shaped molding of light formed just before the lightning struck it and deflected off back into the sky past Sasuke whose eyes widened "what?" he said to himself as he landed "_impossible... I've never seen a defensive power strong enough to stop my Lightning Spear... let alone DEFLECT it!"_ he growled inwardly, looking at Ino

"Ino you didn't need to do that... That moves hit me before and I've still been kicking... that's why he wants to fight me so badly"

"I don't care..." Ino said tears falling down her face "I don't want to watch you beat the hell out of each other! You're allies aren't you?"

"Teamwork is essential... it give them other things to shoot at" Sasuke said darkly "That's enough for now... but you know its not over" he said before putting his hands in his pockets and walking back towards the Lost Order building

Ino stood up and wiped her tears off "That guy is cruel..."

"That's just the way that guy is" Naruto said putting his hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine..."

"Wow... you got one hell of a strong barrier there... that's the first time I've seen someone stop his Lightning Spear. I'm impressed" Naruto said

"It's not that great if I couldn't use it to save them..." she said clenching her fists and looking down at the cold ground

"Here lets go back to the Order and get some sleep" Naruto said as he put his cloak around her to keep her warm

She grabbed the cloak tightly in her hand and he walked her back to the dormitory door, sliding in his key card. Repeating the process as at the main entrance

They entered and went up stairs. He led the blonde girl to her door "Here you are... try and get some sleep for tonight. Remember I'm room 20 just a few doors down. If you need anything just ask" He said

"Okay... and Thanks Naruto-dono" She said pulling off the cloak and handing it to him

"Hey-hey now, cut out the 'dono' stuff" He chuckled waving his hands in front of himself "and you're welcome"

"But aren't you my superior?" She asked

"Yeah but that sama and dono stuff doesn't feel right with me..." Naruto explained

"Okay... if that's what you want" Ino said "I'll talk to you later then" she said going in her room

"good night" Naruto said

"Good night" Ino replied as she closed the door

---

Naruto had returned to his room and lay in bed with his cloak and jacket hanging on hooks by the door. He had a plain white T-shirt and his pants on. About an hour had passed since he left Ino at her room

He turned to his digital clock which read 12: 27 am "hmph... it's funny... I couldn't wait to sleep in this bed again... yet now that I have the chance... I can't fall asleep" he said rubbing his face with his right hand "I wonder why...?" he said looking at his hand as he pulled it off his face "Arc Resonance... with his power I'll never be able to truly rest... will I?" he said to himself

Then he heard a light knocking on the door. He sat up and looked at his door "What do we have here...?" he said to himself before getting out of bed and walking up to the door and opening it seeing Ino in a violet night gown. Her blonde hair down

Naruto looked over her... "_damn she's so hot_" he thought "H-Hey Ino... what's u-up" he asked

"Can I come in please...?" she asked

"Sure..." He said stepping out of the way and letting her through. He closed the door behind her "Is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep..." She said sitting on his bed "don't get any sick idea's... I'm just here to talk" she said

He sat next to her "okay" he said

"You said you were a good listener... well let's find out if you were right" she said

"alright... what do you want to talk about?"

"I came to the Order because... everything else I had was taken from me... this was all that was left for me" Ino said bringing her knee's to her chest and wrapping her arms around them

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked

"Nothing happened to me... my mother and father were the one's who suffered..." Ino said, tears coming down her cheeks "three days ago our house broken into by a 'Rogue'..."

/\/\FLASHBACK/\/\

A man had Ino and her parents tied up in their living room, as he chuckled evilly "how's this for a party night?" he asked with a deranged grin

"What do you want from us?" Ino's father asked

The guy pointed at Ino's mother "pussy" then pointed at her father "blood" then at Ino "fresh pussy. Hahahahaha. and you get to watch as tear your girls' legs apart, and fuck them until I'm satisfied"

"you sick bastard..." her father growled "don't you dare touch EITHER of them!"

"It's not like a normal human can stop me so shut you flap, prick!" he barked before pointing a finger at Ino's father, and swiping his hand to the right. suddenly as if a knife cut him in his cheek spit open and blood began to pour to the ground

"aahh" her father cringed from the pain

The man walked up to Ino's mother and dragged her by the hair in front of the other two "now watch.." he said, pulling up her kimono

"no stop!" she pleaded "Don't!"

Ino could only look away and listen to the sounds of her mother being violated

After a few minutes the man drop her mother to the ground and swiped his finger behind her neck severing her skull from her body "well that was fun.. time for the fresh one" he grinned as he started walking towards Ino

"No you bastard!" Her father roared and got up to charge the man and ram him into a bookshelf behind him

"You son of a bitch..." the man growled before twisting her father around and slamming him into the bookcase before he touched his finger to his chest "Die!" he yelled pulling his finger upwards severing his up half into two

Blood splattered everywhere

Ino shook her head as tears flowed from her eyes "daddy... mom" she cried

"Now are you ready to have some fun you little whore-of-mine?" He asked walking up to her

"Please, god... no..." she crawled back as far as she could until her back hit the wall

"Meheheheh. I hope you struggle more then your whore mother... the fight's half the pleasure" he said reaching out to her

"Get away from me... get away from me!" she screamed and out of no where a wall of light appeared in front of her. The mans hand was repelled "what in the name of hell?" he said stepping back once "you have a power too huh you little whore?" he growled before slicing his finger down at the wall of light doing nothing to it

"What... what is this...?" Ino stammered in her tears

A Lost Order member landed out side the window and looked to the guy attacking Ino... along with the bloodbath inside

"Dammit" the attacker yelled before slashing wildly at the wall of light, over and over again... still doing absolutely nothing to it

"_I just want him to go away.._." she thought, and as if to grant her wish the shield propelled itself forward, smashing into the man and shot out the side of the building taking the man with it, sending him flying into the distance screaming

The Lost Order member looked at the hole in the wall, then rushed inside to Ino's aid

/\/\END FLAHBACK/\/\

"Wow... that was pretty fucked up..." Naruto said looking down

"The Order member was tracking that guy, he told me... then he told me I could still have home... I just have to be a 'User' for the Order" Ino said

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. Just then she dropped her head into his shoulders. Crying her heart out... Naruto put his hand on her back to try and comfort her

"I don't want to be alone right now... it feels like it will stay that way if I'm not with someone!" she cried into his shirt

"_She has nothing... yet another life ruined by those damned meteors_" he thought to himself

---

He let her cry for about twenty minutes before she stopped. She looked up at him "I'm sorry... I'm not usually this pathetic..." she sniffed

"It's okay... you went through hell... no one will hold it against you" Naruto said

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight...? I want someone next to me" she said

"U-uh... o-okay... if you want" Naruto said

Ino climbed into the covers "You coming?" she asked holding the blanket up

"You m-mean both us s-sleep in the same bed?" he stammered

"Yes. I want someone to hold... yes or no?" she asked more sternly

"Okay I guess" he answered ad climbed under the covers too

"Thank you..." Ino said as she put an arm around him and clinging to him tightly

"Y-you're w-welcome" Naruto said just before in the distance and explosion echoed out. They both sat up and looked out the window to see a building in the distance burning

"What's going on?" Ino asked

"I don't know... probably a powerful Rogue" Naruto said narrowing his eyes

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thank you for reading. I hope you like it so far.

-Later


	2. The Lotus and the Flame

_**RESONANCE**_

**_CHAPTER 2: THE LOTUS AND THE FLAME_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: Okay, I've edited the summary a bit. and here is the next chapter. Hope you like it guys like what I have going on in it

* * *

"Okay I guess" Naruto answered and climbed under the covers too

"Thank you..." Ino said as she put an arm around him and clinging to him tightly

"Y-you're w-welcome" Naruto said just before in the distance and explosion echoed out. They both sat up and looked out the window to see a building in the distance burning

"What's going on?" Ino asked

"I don't know... probably a powerful Rogue" Naruto said narrowing his eyes

"Should we do something?" Ino asked

"No" Naruto replied before laying back down "If the order wants us to do something they'll tell us... other wise you're overstepping your boundaries" he explained

Just then a beeping went off and a light flickered from Naruto's coat. He sighed "Dammit... I had to open my fucking mouth..." he said getting up from the bed and walking to his coat pulling out his pass card. He pressed a button on it "You want me to go check that explosion out, right?"

"Yes!" Tsunade's voice came through "This is a good chance to put Ino to the test... She should have gotten her gear and coat already. Hurry! And be careful, we believe This Rogue is one we've been hunting for a while. He's powerful"

"Whatever" Naruto took his finger off of the button and put his pass card back into his pocket before putting on his coat "Okay Ino you heard the lady... go get geared up and meet me out side" He said

"O-Okay..." Ino said before rushing to her room

Naruto headed down stairs and outside. He waited for almost ten minutes before Ino opened the door and stepped outside. Her outfit was similar to Naruto's but the coat was tighter around the abdomen and ended at the top of the hips, she had a black skirt that went half way down her thighs, it had white sides that spread for more maneuverability. She had black stockings on and boots similar to Naruto's but made fore a female. she had her hair back in the ponytail

"Ready?" He asked

"As I'll ever be..." She said. She hadn't even been to her first training session yet... "_I wonder if I'll be any help or if I'll just get in Naruto's way_" she thought

Naruto turned around towards the columns of smoke in time to hear another explsion and see a new columns "Lets hurry...." he said and they both took off running

Ino was impressed at how easy it was to move in her clothing.. then she soon realized Naruto was already about two blocks ahead of her "Damn he's fast..."

They darted through the city and through alleys until coming to a fence Naruto jumped up to and grabbed the top before flipping himself over it

Ino's eye twitched "Dammit..." she said "At least I played soccer allot..." she said to herself before running up to it and jumping on it to climb up and over

She landed and quickly got back into her sprint, following Naruto

---

A man walked out of a burning liquor store with three bottles in his arms and guzzling the fourth. He pulled the bottle from his mouth "Aaahhh... gotta love a good drink by an open fire" he grinned

The man wore black jeans, sneakers and a black t-shirt under a brown vest... he had fairly long spiky hair

He turned to his right "I'm sensing body heats approaching... has the ridiculous Lost Order sent hunters again? They'll just fail like before... but I'm in the mood to fight and not run..." he said dropping his bottles and walking down the sidewalk before turning into an alley way

Naruto slowed his sprint down to a walk again and Ino managed to finally catch up and put her hands on her knee's while panting "Damn... that's allot of crap we just had to around or over..." she said

"Needed to get here fast..." Naruto said looking around... they were at the back of the burning liquor store

"He might of gotten away already..." Ino said straightening herself out

"I don't know... hold on..." Naruto said closing his eyes "Arc Resonance... show me what you see..." he said quietly before a bit of red energy rippled off of him "C'mon Naruto tune into the Resonance... focus on the distortions" he said to himself

"what are you doing?" Ino asked

"Hold on... please... I need as little noise as possible" he said

Ino nodded

Naruto opened his eyes "Move!" he said as he grabbed her arm and tugged her out of the way just before and small ember of a flame landed on the ground and exploded

"Whoa... that was close..." Ino said

"Stand back... he's over there" Naruto said pushing her back "Stay back and give me support when I need it" he said

"O-Okay" Ino gulped, taking several steps back

Naruto began to walk forward and his arms lit up with the red energy "Show yourself Rogue..." He demanded

"Pathetic... they sent 2 punk kids after me..." The man said as he walked out of the fire "Though I got to admit how you saw my attack coming was pretty impressive boy..."

"You can come quietly or I can drag you back... your choice..." Naruto said holding up his clawed fingers of energy

"Interesting... just what exactly is your ability boy?" The man asked

"In simple terms I control Raw Energy... the latent, unnoticeable energy around any and everything" Naruto explained

"Raw energy... well that's quite a power... but it wont help you when you're burning in two thousand degree flames!" The man said, holding his hand out and launching a fireball like a rocket at Naruto who back handed it and destroyed it

Naruto then extended his energy arm to grab the top ledge of a build near by and pulled himself up before jumping off the wall and holding his hands towards the man launching spheres of red energy from them at the man who fired a large fire ball to his left seemingly at nothing before jumping out of the way of Naruto's attack

The large fireball suddenly arched up towards Naruto and increased speed before shrinking down to just a bit bigger then a spark, before it's flight path became erratic as it zigged and zagged around then hitting Naruto's shoulder before he could avoid it in mid-air

"Crap..." He cursed just before the spark exploded and sent Naruto flying to the ground and into a dumpster, which his body knocked over

"Naruto!" Ino yelled holding her hand out towards him

Naruto pushed himself to his knee's and then slowly to his feet "Fuck... that hurt..." he said standing up

"Still alive huh...? Tough little bastard aren't you?" The man asked, walking towards him lighting his hands on fire

"You could say that... " Naruto said gathering the raw energy around his hands as he made fists. The two began a boxing match, going blow for blow to one anothers face or gut

Ino watched on gripping her chest "_Dammit... I can't do anything... I want to help Naruto but.... I can't just pop a shield up against this guys attacks... I'm not good enough at predicting that kind of thing yet... if I made a barrier around Naruto permanently he might not be able to fight... what should i do...? God, I'm so useles_s!!" she thought, as she shook her head

The man reared his fist back and covered his forearms in spinning flames that shot off of is elbow behind him. the man then smashed his fist into Naruto chin, with a fierce up cut and Naruto launched into the air

"Like the thrust my fire makes? Punches are infinitely more effective" He said before jumping up using his flames as thrust

Naruto looked down "I don't think so..." he said before making his energy claw three times the normal size and grabbing mans forearm stopping his punch, then quickly throwing him to the ground and he smashed into the pavement of the side walk

Naruto landed and spit out some blood

"Are you okay Naruto?" Ino yelled to him

"I'll manage! This is my job!" He replied as he readied himself "_Though... I am pushing my limit... I haven't slept in three days, I'm running on empty here..." _he though

"Bastard" the man groaned as he stood up from the ground and small crater "You're lucky I don't have time for this..." He said

"Too bad..." Naruto shrugged "Sucks for you buddy..."

"Well as a parting gift... how about I blow up the gas station right behind you?" the man said with a twisted grin as he pointed his index finger at the said gas station and shot a small ember fire ball at it

"No..." Naruto said turning to see the gas station "Fuck how could have not noticed that? Ino GET DOWN!" He yelled as he started to run

The man ran to a man hole cover and melted it before dropping down into the sewer

Ino saw the fire ball smash into one of the pumps setting it ablaze "Oh no... " she said as she started running towards Naruto "_He'll never make it in time_..." she though as she held her hand out 'LimeLight' Please!" she called out

The gas station erupted with a thunderous BANG(!!) that consumed the block in flames

Naruto had dived to the ground, and he looked up to a bright dome of light surrounding himself and Ino, he saw through the distortion of light and all the flames around them "We're okay? whoa... this is her LimeLight... it protected us from an explosion like that? Amazing..." he said as he got up and walked over to Ino who was on her knee's looking at her shining hand and panting

"Nice job Ino... I though we were done for right there" he said

"T-Thank you... but this isn't easy to maintain..." she panted

"Well your shield just took a gas station explosion, I'm sure you're a bit strained right now" He said before pointing up "Can you open me a hole right there?" he asked

"I... can try" she said as she began to focus on a hole in the shield witch then appeared

"Sweet" Naruto said before forming his raw energy around his arm and extending it through the hole to grab a building across the street and he quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close into himself

Ino blushed slightly

"Hold on tight" he said and she gripped on to him tightly before he pulled them through the hole and they landed on top of the building

Ino released the dome and it faded away in the fires. She fell back on her butt panting

"Are you okay?' He asked

"Yeah... just drained... what about you?" She asked with concern

"I'll make it to the medic at the Order, don't worry about me" he grinned, before he gained a serious look "That bastard got away though dammit..."

"Lets just go back..." Ino said

"Right... let's go" He said holding his hand out to her

She smiled and grabbed it before he pulled her to her feet. though she was a bit weak still so she stumbled slightly into his chest

they both blush

"S-Sorry..." she said

"It's okay" replied

Ino didn't try to pull off "you have a comforting warm feeling to you... you know that right?" Ino asked

"Do I now?" he replied

---

They began to walk back to the order and by the time they got to the front gates, the sun was already poking its face over the horizon

As they walked to the main building, Naruto yawned heavily "I need some sleep..." he sighed

"Well hopefully we can get some sleep now... I'm seriously not used to being awake this late" Ino said

"Wait until they send you on mission outside of Japan..." He grumbled

Ino pictured it being pretty tough. Being in the order was gonna kick her ass.. she could already tell

They got inside the main building and went up stairs to report to Tsunade

They entered the Directors office where Tsunade was talking to Shizune

"The bastard got away" Naruto reported

"Dammit..." Tsunade cursed before biting her thumb nail

"Who was that guy?" Ino asked

"The only name for him we have on record is Mizuki... at least that's what he calls himself" Tsunade answered

"By the way he was talking like he had some sort of hidden agenda... he said he didn't have time for fighting us... do you think someone's pulling his strings?" Naruto asked

"Perhaps... though not many Rogues have been recorded working with each other" Shizune said "They've all been a bit to greedy for that"

"Well whatever... it's not my concern... I'm going to the med-floor for some burn treatments" He said turning around and waving Ino along with him

Ino followed him back to the elevator and they descended to floor 2, before the door opened revealing a hospital-like floor

They walked up to the nurses desk and the girl looked up to Naruto "My word Naruto... can't you stay out of here for more then a week?" she asked with a chuckle

"I would if Tsunade would stop shoving new missions down my gullet, every time I finish one..."

"Well somebody did a number on you... did it have to do with the explosions earlier?" the nurse asked standing up from behind the desk. Naruto and Ino nodded "okay. Follow me I'll take care of those burns for you" she said and she led them to an empty room about three doors down

"You know the drill... of with the jacket and shirt" the nurse instructed

Naruto pulled off his burnt and toasty coat before pulling his white t-shirt off over his head

Ino saw the muscles on his arms but his abdomen was what she really liked, very toned abb's and pecks

"This isn't too bad... just a couple of first degree burns with maybe one or two spots with second degree burns" the nurse examined him "Thanks to modern day treatment methods this is nothing..."

The nurse walked past Ino and pulled open the cupboard behind her before pulling out a jar of ointment, she then grabbed a cotton swab from a cup on the counter

She went back over to Naruto and unscrewed the lid of the ointment jar before pouring a little clear liquid onto the swab "This may sting a bit..." she said as she dabbed the swab on all of his burns receiving a hiss of pain each time from Naruto

Once she had properly moistened the burns on his body she closed the jar and threw the swab away "Okay now just wait for about ten minutes and I'll bring in the dermal regenerator to finish it up, the ointment needs to take effect"

The nurse put the jar back in the cupboard and closed it before walking out of the room

"I've never heard of a dermal regenerator..." Ino said

"It's not something normal hospital's have yet..." Naruto said "the special needs of the Lost Orders medical wing are what made the orders scientist develop certain medical instruments... most of which isn't even known outside the order yet"

"Weird... Why don't they share this with the world?" Ino said

"They do once they feel they've perfected their instruments" he replied

They waited for the ten minutes when the nurse walked back into the room, holding a devise that looked similar to a taser "Okay time for your treatment. The Ointment should have taken effect by now" she said before pressing a button on the side of the devise and two small prong arms folded out on its top before a blue string of light appeared between them connecting them

The arms then twisted to arch the string of light to the side. She touched the sting of light to one of his burns and pulled it over it

To Naruto it felt almost like someone was dragging a piece of tape down his skin, but it didn't hurt

As the sting of light passed over the burn it restored his skin to normal. The nurse repeated this process over all of his burns before turning the devise off "There you go. Good as new." she said

"Thanks Hana" Naruto said

"No problem, it's my job... you do yours and I do mine. By the way aren't going to introduce me to your new lady friend?" Hana asked looking over at Ino "Don't think I've seen her around before"

"Hana this is Ino, Ino this is Hana. Ino's a new member and Tsunade assigned me as her guide" Naruto said

"Hi there Ino" Hana greeted with smile

"Hello" Ino bowed

"It seems Tsunade always sticks you as the guide for the new recruits..."

"It's because I've been here since I was five. It's why I know 80% of the people here by heart. I've been here longer than most everybody"

"And you're still only a Rank 2?" Hana teased

Naruto quickly pulled out his pass card and displayed his personal data before showing her it "for your information my score is only 3 points off of 201 for Rank 3"

"Heheh Well that's great Naruto keep it up" Hana chuckled "hurry though... I think Sasuke's on the verge of reaching Rank 3 as well"

Naruto's eyes turned red as he was engulfed in a fire of internal rage, he turned his head back to Hana "That arrogant, anal, PRICK, will surpass me over my dead and rotting carcass" he said evilly with a red glare glinting from his eye

Both girls backed up chuckling slightly, with sweats beads "Okay Naruto if you say so" Hana said

"Hello!" A girl yelled from out of the room "We need medical attention here now!"

Hana turned her head and ran out of the door

"Hey... that voice..." Naruto said walking out of the room and Ino followed

They saw a girl with lavender hair on her knee's holding her right arm, there was a guy with sunglasses standing next to her on the left and a girl with long pink hair kneeling down next to her like Hana was doing. Besides Hana they all had on lost Order outfits like Naruto's and Ino's

"What happened?" Hana questioned

"The Rogue we were after decided he wanted to fight and he broke Hinata's arm in the process... that bastard gave us a run for our money" The pink haired girl said, obviously angry

Naruto walked up "Hey Sakura are you guys okay?"

"We'll be fine now that we finally got back" Sakura said as Hana help Hinata into the room she treated Naruto in "What the hell happened in down town? We saw smoke and fire"

"Nothing but a drunk Rogue, robbing a liquor store..." Naruto said "Is Hinata okay?"

"Well she's been enduring the pain for about two days now... but I think she was at her limit. I gave her pain killers and what little treatment I could on the flight back. At least we're home now"

"Yeah..." Naruto said

Sakura took notice to the blonde girl behind Naruto, her eyes widened "I-Ino...?" she asked

"So you _are_ the same Sakura I was thinking you were" Ino smiled and Sakura walked up and hugged her "It's been forever... how have you been?" Sakura asked

Naruto pointed at Ino and then Sakura "You two know each other?" he asked

"Yeah... Ino was my best friend until the order found out I had a power 8 years ago... I haven't seen her since, so you have a power too?"

"So this is where you went to... you told me your family was moving" Ino said "and I do"

"I had to... Lost Order made me" Sakura replied "So what's you're power? What's your codename...? wow we have a lot of catching up to do" Sakura said rubbing her head

Ino smiled "Yeah we do... They call my power LimeLight... apparently it bends light particles to form a shield"

"Cool... so you're a defensive type then... can I see your pass card?" Sakura asked

"Yeah" Ino said pulling it out of her coat pocket and handing it to her old friend

Sakura pressed a button bring up her stastistics "this things is giving you a destruction rating of 8, a strategic rating of 34, an offensive rating of 13, and a defensive rating of 93 for a total rating of 148, almost Rank 2... not bad. When did you join?"

"A few days ago" she answered as Sakura gave her the pass card back "Is Naruto here the guide they assigned you?"

"Yeah... he's been really nice and helpful" Ino smiled "It makes me so glad to see you again"

"Same here... how are your parents? I bet your dads crying his eyes out now that yor not at home" Sakura said with a smiled

Ino looked down sorrowfully

"Ino...?" Sakura asked

Naruto put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, who looked over to him. He closed his eyes and shook his head

"You're... joking..." Sakura said, she got the message

"A Rogue... killed my parents..." Ino said as a few tears fell to the ground

Sakura wrapped her arms around her old friend as tears formed in her eye's "They were like second parents to me... they were always so nice and happy... why?... They didn't deserve this..."

Naruto looked away and down "That's why it's our job to stop Rogues... so shit like this doesn't keep happening... use it..." Naruto said

The grils looked up at him tears in their eyes "What...?" Ino said

"Use it... the sorrow... the anger... use it like I do... let it be the driving force that keeps you going, dedicate yourself to people... Rogues, Users and normal humans alike... or this life will eat you away... like a corrosive acid" Naruto said "Don't let it hinder use it to keep going"

"You baka I already know that..." Sakura said

"But Ino needed to hear it... this life is a long, rough and bumpy road riddled with thorns and blood... steel yourself and keep walking! No matter what! No matter the cost!"

Ino put her face in Sakura's shoulder

"Naruto... stop it, you're being to harsh" Sakura said

"It's okay Sakura... I understand what he's say completely..." Ino said pulling her head back up "It's just... hard"

"I know..." Naruto said "I know..."

---

Everybody got their rest, Naruto slept for almost a whole 24 hours. As the day passed it was almost noon at the mess hall and the lunch rush of Order members was just getting started

Ino had just finished her lunch before returning the trey and heading out of the cafeteria

Sakura was down the stairs from the elevator "Hey Ino!" she called and the blonde turned to see her friend running up to her "Hey Sakura, what's up?" she asked

"Tsunade found where that Mizuki Rogue you guys were after is hiding out and wants me and you to try and bring him in, alive if at all possible" Sakura said "O-Okay... but I was jsut about to go to my first training session"

"No better training than the real deal. Tsunade's cleared you it's okay... we have to go now though" Sakura said

"Alright... where is he?"

"An Order Supporter saw him in an neighborhood park about 7 blocks from here, going into a storm drain tunnel. It's our job to investigate it"

---

Sakura led Ino to the park and they walked up to the playground area

"you see a storm drain anywhere?" Sakura asked

"Yeah... over there next to the tree's" Ino pointed

Sakura looked over "Whoa almost didn't see it there behind the trees... let's go check it out" Sakura said

they two girls walked over past the tree's and to the storm drain... the bars meant to keep debrin and people from going through were melted and gone

Sakura looked over the stubs of the once cast iron bars, observing the melted metal "Yep.. .this is deffinately the fire starters doing...." She said

Sakura went inside and Ino followed right behind her. They had to bend over just a bit to fit through

They came to a large open area with a street's water drain above them... a fire was going in from a chair...

"Meheheheh... so the Order STILL persists" they looked up and saw Mizuki leaning next to a ladder that led above ground "when will they learn sending childern after me will do no good... and what's this the girl from before and another new whore... how thrilling" he mocked

"You'll never escape the Order... give it up and come with us..." Sakura said

"Like I'm going to listen to a couple of little teenage girls... go flirt with boys and gossip... or whatever it is you girls do..." Mizuki said "I'd rather not kill such pretty girls"

"Why don't you join the Order... they'll welcome a new ally with open arms" Ino said

"Like I'd become a puppet pawn for your retarded Order" Mizuki said "They've turned you all in to walking talking drones-weapons-, blindly following orders and killing anyone with power who doesn't conform to their will... your Order disgusts me..."

"There's no point Ino..." Sakura said "He won't be coming with us without a fight"

"if its a fight you want I'll be happy to oblige but lets take this up stairs where we can move around" Mizuki said blasting a fire stream straight up that melted through the manhole cover. He then used his fire to launch himself up and out of the hole

"C'mon" Sakura said to Ino as she ran after the man and up the ladder. Ino followed right after her

Mizuki was standing on the side walk with his hands ablaze as Sakura and Ino came up from the manhole, people were already running at the sight of Mizuki

"Ready girlies?" Mizuki taunted

"Ready to win yeah..." Sakura smirked

"You should be ready to BURN, nothing else!" h yelled before throwing two fireballs at them

Ino took this chance and projected a wall of light in front of her and Sakura, that the fire balls crashed into and reflected off before exploding

"hhmm... a defender type huh?" he asked as Ino released the shield and it faded

"Nice one Ino..." Sakura said

"Thanks"

"Troublesome this is gonna be..." Mizuki said rubbing his chin

"It's not her you have to worry about..." Sakura said "there's a reason they sent me after you"

"Oh and what would that be?" Mizuki questioned as he lit his hands up with fire

Sakura stepped forward a few steps and held her hands above her head and crossing them at her wrists, closing her eyes "Witness the beauty of the worlds dancing waters, Aqueous!" she called out and mist began to form and swirl around her hands before the mist droplets pulled together and formed several small spheres of water

Sakura lowered her hands and the dozen spheres began circling her and growing to grape fruit sizes. She held her hand out towards Mizuki and three of the water sphere's shot out towards him

"fuck... a water power..."Mizuki said before jumping back and swiping his hand to release a wave of fire the smashed into the concrete and formed a tidal wave of fire that the spheres where on a direct course with

Sakura clinched her fist "Burst!" she said loudly and the three water spheres exploded with more water then they seemed to have been able to hold

The sizzling noise of the water and fire clashed, hissing out

Ino felt droplets of water sprinkle on her

Steam covered the area of the impact

Mizuki landed "Damn..." he said "I need to kill her quick..."

Sakura held her palm up and one of the sphere's of water floated down to her hand. she pointed it at Mizuki through the steam and fired a stream of high pressure water straight for him

"_Amazing_..." Ino thought

Mizuki saw the water shoot through the steam and he dodged to the right but his left arm was still hit by the water

He held up his now soaked hand and arm "she put allot of pressure behind that one..." he said as a small fire lit up in his palm "_Now my flame is incredibly weak there... Dammit"_ he thought

"Already realizing how I'm going to win this one aren't you Rogue?" Sakura said "My code name is Lotus and this is my Aqueous. It lets me draw in and control all moisture in the area around me"

"you wish... brat" Mizuki said "It'll take an oceans worth of water to put my flames out!" He yelled before his body erupted into an inferno and he dashed at Sakura

Who confidently held her hand out and sent four of her water spheres at him

Mizuki and his flames plowed through the water spheres evaporating them

Sakura's eyes widened as he got right in her face pulling back his fist with swirling fire shooting off his elbow for thrust into her cheek sending her flying back and she hit ground rolling... the waters around where she stood broke apart and the water splashed to the ground

"Sakura!" Ino said with concern

"Now both of you can just BURN!" he yelled before blasting two huge streams of fire from his hands. One from each hand. One flew straight for Sakura and the other for Ino

Ino held her out to Sakura and one front of herself projecting to shields around them as the fire impacted into the light barrier

"Burn, Burn, Burn!" Mizuki yelled psychotically

Ino struggled against his flame "I will... NOT... be useless anymore!" she said

"Fool...I can tell your power is unrefined..." Mizuki said "you wont last"

Mizuki ceased his powerful flame throwers

Ino dropped her shields

"lets see how you handle the direct approach" Mizuki dashed at her and formed fire in his right hand and swiped it at her. Ino reacting out of instinct brought up a shield and blocked it. On impact it exploded and sent her into a building wall with her shield smoking

Her impact knocked some of the air out of her lungs. Mizuki took this chance to charge at Sakura who had yet to get up

Ino dispersed her own shield and formed a dome of light around Sakura's body, in time to stop the mans fists which he was aiming to slam down with fire adding thrust. A blast of fire ripped out ward

"Aarrggh" Ino grunted from the strain of the attack "L-Leave... her... alone" she ordered

"This piece of shit shield will give out eventually!" Mizuki said before forming a fire in his right palm and touching it onto the shield before jumping back

An explosion burst from the point he touched

Ino dropped to her knee's... "_Damn... Sakura please get up... I can't keep this up for much longer" _she thought

Mizuki formed a swirling mass of fire between his hands that he released at the shield around Sakura. It collided with great force

"Yeah... you are seriously in trouble little missy!" Mizuki yelled before shooting a flame thrower at Ino

Ino brought up a shield around herself as well. Now she was holding off two flames again

"You'll break eventually... long before I do!" he chanted

"What you don't... r-realize... and what I just figured out... is that the more intense and powerful you make you flame my shield uses the light your flame produces to strengthen my shields" Ino said

"Impressive girl... both of your powers are irritating which I why I'm gonna kill you here and Now... you shields my get stronger as my flames grow stronger but you can't last forever!"

"She doesn't have to" Sakura's voice came out and four water spheres rose up behind Mizuki, and each released a stream of water that smashed into Mizuki's back and sent him flying through the air past the girls before smashing into the front end of a car parked on the side of the street

The fire starter pushed himself to his feet as the car alarm beeped away "_Dammit... the whore soaked me... I have to get out of here..." _He thought before jumping off the car and running down the street

Ino started after him "No!" she heard Sakura stop her

"Let him go... we'll get him next time... I'll ready then... you just got your very first lesson don't underestimate your opponent and don't get cocky" Sakura said pushing herself to her feet and brushing herself off

Sakura pulled out her pass card and pressed a button on it "This is Lotus, Firestarter got away... me and Ino are to exhausted to go after, send trackers to our location" Sakura said

"Understood" a mans voice came over the radio "we have you're coordinates"

"He ran north on Jinjuko street" Sakura said

Sakura put the pass card back in her pocket "Let's go home..." Sakura said "The trackers will find him for us and we'll try again when they do"

"Alright..." Ino nodded as they began their walk home

"We just need to rest... they might even send in a Rank 3 or 4 now to finish him off" Sakura said

"Are you a Rank 2?" Ino asked

"Yep... like Naruto and 260 something other people in the Order" Sakura said "Rank 3 or 4 will definitely put an end to him though... no questions asked" Sakura explained "Rank 3's are strong and Rank 4's are just plain terrifying... I don't even like to mention Rank 5 or 6's" she shivered

"They're that powerful huh?" Ino asked

"You have no idea..." Sakura said "you have no idea..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thank you for readying the next chapter, a good bit longer than the last one. Hope you enjoyed it

-Later


	3. The Mysterious Pet

**__****_RESONANCE_**

**_CHAPTER 3: THE MYSTERIOUS PET_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: next chapter is here for you so all I can say is read until ur eyes bleed XD. I'll start bringing in the other characters now

* * *

Ino propelled a shield of light in front of herself to block and RPG rocket. The weapon exploded on contact and pushed Ino back and down to her butt. She was in large room with steel walls and ceiling, but it had grass and dirt to represent an outside terrain. A perfect reproduction of a field somewhere. High up on the wall in front of Ino was an observation window.

At that moment a voice came over the radio "Ino-san that was a pretty tough hit... are you okay?"

Ino grabbed a small microphone on her coat collar and held it closer to her mouth "I'm fine... just a little tired" Ino panted

"We've been training for about 5 hours now... do you want to stop and take a break?" the man asked over the intercom

"No... let's keep going... at the RPG level" Ino replied, breathing heavily as she stood up

"If you insist Ino" the mans voice said "Get ready...."

Just then two square holes opened in the wall under the window, revealing 2 mounted RPG's, training their sites on the blonde girl, which then, both fired at her

Ino held her hand up and formed a shield of light as strong as she could possibly make it. The RPG's collided with her barrier and exploded fiercely before, knocking her down... her shield faded away

---

Up in the observation center, three scientist stood at the computer as they looked out the window to watch Ino, the mechanical door behind them slid open, revealing a certain pink haired teenager

The scientists looked back to see Sakura "Ah Lotus-san, what can we help you with?" one of the guys asked "Ino's still training so you can't train for right now"

"I'm just here to watch Ino... see how she's progressing... plus we made lunch plans" Sakura said

"Yes, well her shields are most formidable... apparently anything fire related only appears to strengthen the shields durability, her shields haven't shatter even once since we started her training... knocking her over though will happen before that shield give way under and explosion of just about any kind" a females scientist said

"Her power is one of the most naturally resilient defensive types we've ever seen" the third scientist chimed in

"I knew she had a great power..." Sakura smiled

"So Lotus-san... did you ever master that nutrient I made?" the first guy asked

"Don't you worry about that Hige, I'm putting it to good use" she smiled

"I know you are..." He chuckled before turning back around in his chair and pressing a button on the computer and speaking into a microphone "Ino-san, take a break, Sakura's here for you"

Ino looked up "Sakura...?" she said right before her stomach grumbled "CRAP! GOMENASAI(1) SAKURA! GOMENASAI! I forgot about lunch!" she yelled flailing her arms and legs in a chibi manor as she dashed to the door that led to the computer room

The scientist and Sakura chuckled

---

Sakura and Ino were riding the elevator up from the underground training room "I never realized they had such a big place underground here at the Order" Ino sighed "It took me thirty minutes to figure out I had to go to the basement levels"

"Heheheheh. yeah and there five basement levels... each one a different training ground... it's also the way to our evacuation tunnel should anything happen here" Sakura explained

Ino looked down and sighed again "This place is deceivingly huge..."

"I felt the same, you'll get used to it, don't worry... at least they don't send new people out of country or across sea's for missions or transfers" Sakura said

"Transfers?! I don't want to transfer... I like it here... I have you and Naruto as friends here too" Ino said

"Hey don't worry they RARELY transfer people to other branches, if they do its only for temporary accommodations while they travel on their missions" Sakura said as the elevator door opened

Ino smiled "Good"

"We should hurry Naruto's probably waiting for us" Sakura said

"Aren't we just going to the cafeteria?" Ino asked

"Nope we're going out to eat" Sakura said "less noisy than the mess hall"

"How about Korean BBQ?" Ino suggested "Or sushi"

"Heheheh..." Sakura chuckled "I don't mind"

Ino stopped in her tracks as they were about to got out the door

"What's wrong Ino?" Sakura asked

"Aaaaaawwww crud! I haven't gotten my first paycheck from the order yet..." she answered pulling out her pockets as a lone moth fluttered its way to freedom... nothing more

"Don't worry, we can make Naruto pay for you" Sakura giggled

Ino giggled, herself "Okay... that's a good idea"

They continued outside to see Naruto leaning against a flag pole in front of the entrance "Hey... took you girls long enough... what were you doing your hair?" Naruto asked pushing himself ff the pole

"Shut up baka" Sakura said

"Well ladies can we go eat now... I'm starving" Naruto said

"Yea, me too... lets go" Sakura said

Ino grabbed Naruto's arm and he blushed as his eye twitched. He looked at her, she wore this adorable face, his eyes widened still twitching "N-Naruto-kuuun... I haven't gotten my pay check yet... can you be a dear and buy me lunch?" she asked in the cutest demeanor he'd ever seen

"S-Sure... no problem" he stammered

"Thank you!" she cooed before kissing him on the cheek and releasing his arm

Ino and Sakura continued along as Naruto looked down at his hand "My one weakness... a girls cute face..." he sighed before he jogged to catch up to the girls

---

They walked their way through the sunny and wonderful day. They found their way to a large shopping center complete with stores and food shops every where, with a street that passed through the middle of the center

When the crosswalk light showed the walking man the trio crossed the street to the shopping center, people passed them by going both directions.

"So we have a choice... what to eat, what to eat?" Naruto asked as they approached the food court

"Korean BBQ or Sushi please" Ino chanted

"Korean BBQ sounds good... never been a fan of Sushi..." Naruto said

"What?!" Ino asked "How do you not like sushi?"

"I just don't, okay?" he shrugged

"All Naruto likes is his ramen..." Sakura said

"Not true... I eat other things..." Naruto said

"I've never seen you eat other then the ramen you get at the mess hall" Sakura said

"Well that's when I'm at the order... you wouldn't believe some of the foods I've come across on my missions to all over" Naruto said

"Lets just get some Korean BBQ" Sakura said

"Okay" the others nodded

They went to the Korean Grill restaurant, ordered their food and took it outside before sitting down at a open table, with a large umbrella cover in the middle to shade form the sun

Naruto had soy sauce drenched beef and rice, Sakura had the same thing but Ino got several small chunks of beef and several sauces to dip them in

As they were eating Ino turned to her left and to Sakura "So, what was like for you when you first joined the order Sakura?"

"Hell... getting my ass kicked left and right... painful training sessions... death after death I felt I could have prevented... bloodshed... I just wanted to help people... but I realized once... on mission with Naruto... I think we both realized it that day. For every one person you save... someone else out there dies... probably more, we came to terms with the fact that we can't save everyone, but we save those we can" Sakura said

"What happened?" Ino asked

"When we were 13, we were assigned our fist mission together" Naruto started "We were to hunt down a duo of Rogues in South Korea"

"We had a young recruit with us... his name was Konohamaru, he was only ten... it was his first mission" Sakura explained

"We grew a liking to him... he was fun to be around. We all were sent to South Korea to catch or kill the Rogue duo..." Naruto said

/\/\FLASHBACK/\/\

_Naruto, Sakura and the young brown haired Konohamaru walked down the stairs off of the Lost Orders private jet. Konohamaru wearing his Lost order coat with pride and a grin_

_A black car was parked not to far from the plane, and the driver door opened a man in a nice suit stepped out before slipping sunglasses on over his brown eyes. The man had short black hair which he had slicked back_

_He walked up to the trio and bowed respectfully "Greetings, Lost Order 'Users' I am Hunter #83, or Tracker #83. authorization code XHJ-485. I'm at you services, please call me Hunter" He said pulling out a badge similar to an FBI badge but it had the Lost Order insignia and his Pass card_

_"You're the hunter sent to look for the Rogues right?" Naruto asked_

_"Show us where those guys are. I'll beat the crap outta them" Konohamaru said eagerly_

_Sakura patted him on the head "Calm down champ" she chuckled_

_"Yes, I am the Hunter tracking them down. I followed them here to Korea but a fierce thunder storm sprung up just before my boat reached here, so when I arrived I was forced to seek shelter and get myself re established here. This was two days ago"_

_"Okay any leads as to where he may be?" Sakura asked_

_"We think one of them is volunteering at a Hospital and an orphanage for an unknown reason. We also believe the other has been going around at night murdering civilians... beating them to death. we believe that's power has something to do with strength" He explained_

_"So you want us to check out the orphanage and hospital?" Naruto said_

_"Yes... the Orphanage is across the street from the hospital and next to an ancient shrine. the hospital works closely with orphanage and gives it free medical treatment, with financial aid from out Lost Order. We believe they're trying to get their hands on Lost Order funds or any of the medical equipment the orders given the hospital. I don't need to tell you that letting the enemy have our technology is very bad" Hunter explained_

_"Yeah... that would be pretty bad for us" Sakura said_

_"Well Young masters if you'll follow me to the car, we can begin our mission" Hunter said_

_The three followed him to his black car_

_"shot gun" Naruto called_

_Hunter got into the drivers seat and they got in the other seats. Naruto in the front and Sakura and Konohamaru in the back. He started the car and drove out of the airport_

_"Can I get your name's young masters?" Hunter asked_

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said_

_"I'm Sakura and this little guy is Konohamaru. It's his first mission" Sakura said "His power is to produce Microwaves"_

_"My lord... they send younger and younger children to go fight all the time... it's wrong" Hunter said_

_"Well, it's the way it has to be... only those twenty or younger were who gained powers when the meteors struck and created the Resonance which gave us our powers" Sakura said _

_"Yeah and not everyone under twenty got a power though" Naruto said_

_"That is true... but it's still wrong...." Hunter said _

_---_

_They were parked just a bit down the street from the hospital and orphanage. It was about __5:07 pm__ when they saw a man walking out of the Orphanage front door. everyone brought their full attention to him_

_"That's one of them... he fits the description to the letter" Hunter said "mid twenties... even"_

_The man turned around to the woman at the door "Thank you again Hidaki-san... we're in your debt. You've been such a help" the woman bowed to him_

_"no-no, not at all, it's my pleasure ma'am" he said "I'll see you guys tomorrow"_

_"Bye" she said before closing he door as he started walking away_

_"Well I'm going to go pound him" Naruto said getting out of the car _

_"Naruto-sama, NO!" Hunter ordered_

_"Oh no..." Sakura said getting out too to go aid her friend_

_Konohamaru wasn't about to be left behind so his jumped out too_

_"No it's dangerous" Hunter tried to stop them before getting a large silver hand gun from the glove box. He got out of the car as well_

_"Hey, you! Stop right there I got something to ask you!" Naruto yelled running up to the guy was lighting a cigarette with a match_

_"huh?" the man asked looking over to the boy "What do you want boy?" he asked before taking a puff of his cigarette "you lost?"_

_"No, you're gonna tell me just exactly what it is you're doing here? you've been suspicious since you got here" Naruto said as Sakura walked up_

_"Kid... I don't know who you are or what your talking about..." he said taking another puff "But I can guess your just a kid with an overactive imagination. I'm just volunteering my time to help those in need... last I checked that wasn't a crime" he chuckled_

_Konohamaru ran up to the man "We know you're up to no good!"_

_Hunter walked up with his handgun in his belt behind himself "Sir are these you're children...? Please learn to control them" the man said_

_"I'm sorry they just ran off on me, my apologies" he bowed_

_"It's quite alright" the man said as he turned to walk away_

_"Hey, you're not going anywhere!" Konohamaru said holding his hand out and a red wave shot from his hand at the man_

_The man narrowed his eyes and whipped his hand towards the attack and snapped his fingers before holding his palm out sending a sound out that disabled the microwave Konohamaru launched, before the sound wave smashed into Konohamaru knocking him down_

_The young boy grabbed his ears "Aaahhh the ringing hurts"_

_"ringing?" Sakura asked "I didn't even hear anything but a snap then Konohamaru hit the ground"_

_"I knew it.. .you are a Rogue!" Naruto yelled and pointed at him_

_"Damned Lost Order brats... I supposed it useless to play this little game them... my mission here is done Yes... I am a Rogue as you call me" the man said "Attacking me was a mistake boy..."_

_Hunter quickly pulled his hand gun out and fired a bullet at the man. The man disappeared and instantly reappeared to the right of where he was, causing the bullet to miss "Fool... you'll never hit me With a bullet... Ambient Tone power lets me ride sound waves." he said as he pointed to Hunter "The sound waves of your gun moves faster then the bullet you're firing, in turn so do I"_

_"where's your partner... the one your working with. Are you taking orders from someone?!" Hunter questioned_

_"My partner you ask...? Meheheh, he's closer then you realize... but you'll never find him if you look" The man chuckled "You may know of our existence, but you know nothing about us or our powers"_

_Naruto and Konohamaru began looking around "Is he watching us right now?" Naruto thought_

_"I told you already. You won't find him if you look for him. You don't have to worry about him..."_

_"Take this you big idiot!" Konohamaru fired a large red wave of distortion through the air_

_The man snapped his fingers and disappeared and instantly reappeared behind the boy before wrapping an arm around his neck and lifting him off his feet_

_"Konohamaru!" Naruto and Sakura yelled _

_"Aaa-rgh" the ten year old choked as he flailed_

_"Let him go" hunter demanded. He had his gun pointed at the mans head_

_"Don't worry I might just leave him alive so he can watch the fireworks" he said before looking at Konohamaru "How's that sound? you like fire fireworks... dontcha?" he asked just before snapping the fingers in his free right hand and disappeared before reappearing right in front of Hunter and grabbed his gun and it vibrated violently before shattering apart. The mans hand began emitting a supersonic sound that made his arm and hand vibrate. He held his fingers straight out and jabbed his hand into Hunters chest_ _and out his back_

_Hunter coughed up some blood "D-Damn you..."_

_"The vibration my sound waves makes my hand capable of piercing just about anything" the man said "Good night" he said before yanking his hand out and letting Hunter drop, dead_

_"YOU BASTARD!" Konohamaru yelled as blood splattered his face_

_"why don't you listen to a lullaby?" the man said before snapping his fingers next to his ear. His eyes widened and he went limp "Now sleep"_

_"Let him go!" Naruto yelled as he charged at the man_

_The man snapped his fingers towards Naruto and a sound wave hit him. A siren-like ringing echoed in his head as he smacked into the ground "Let's play a game... my job as I was told, was to infiltrate the lost order Hospital here and gather information. Then, when I was done gathering said information I was to blow up both the Hospital and the orphanage. The bombs a simple and low tech but very powerful none-the-less. I put a single bomb in each building. The hospital has two buildings, so you have three bombs. Go find and disarm them-" he said pulling out a stop watch and looking at it "-In 48 minutes and 36 seconds. If you do before their timer goes out I'll let you have the boy back"_

_The man dropped Konohamaru's sleeping body_ _and pulled out a handgun and pointed it at him "If you try anything else, or fail... I'll shoot him" He said "the bombs are simple enough for you to disarm...just a simple switch; Arm and disarm, switch it to disarm and the bomb becomes useless. Hurry now you're low on time here"_

/\/\END FLASHBACK/\/\

"Well what did you guys do?" Ino asked

"We went and search for the bombs... we found them and fearfully flipped their switches turning off their timers" Sakura said

"Then we rushed back to Konohamaru and the madman" Naruto said

/\/\FLASHBACK/\/\

_"Okay... we disarmed your bombs! Now let our friend go!" Naruto demanded_

_The man had Konohamaru's body over his shoulder. He looked at the stop watch "Impressive and with just 2 minutes and 16 seconds to spare... I'm a man of my word. You can have your friend back" he said tossing Konohamaru's sleeping form to the ground in front of him "...but... If you'll remember I never said anything about giving your friend back-" he said as he pointed the gun at Konohamaru "-alive" he grinned satanically before he fired his gun_

_Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened... and everything seemed to slow down_

_Blood pooled underneath Konohamaru's body_

_"Foolish kids heheheheh... always so optimistic..." he shrugged, putting his stop watch in his coat pocket and pulling out a devise with a button on it "You didn't HONESTLY think I would play a game like that with you."_

_Naruto crawled forward a bit "K-Konohamaru..?"_

_Sakura dropped to her knee's with tears in her eyes_

_"The game wasn't for you... it was for me. There's no way in a cold hell I'd let a couple of brats ruin our plans" the madman said before pressing the button on his devise and both buildings erupted with fierce explosions._

_The shock and blast of the explosion knocked both Sakura and Naruto off kilter. They both looked to see the buildings' infernos_

_"Wuahahahahahahahah!" the man laughed evilly before firing his gun in the air and disappearing... he didn't reappear this time_

/\/\END FLASHBACK/\/\

Ino looked down "What... a fucking cruel human..." she said solemnly

"We brought his body back to Japan and buried him in the cemetery out in the back of the order building" Naruto said taking a bite of his beef, when suddenly a small creature hopped on the table and stuck it's head in his food and it started eating insanely quick

"Maaaahhh! What the hell is this thing eating my food?" Naruto flailed

Sakura and Ino leaned back away from the animal. Just then a girl with long spiky blonde hair ran up. she had a long sleeve blue shirt, with tight shorts and sneakers "I'm so sorry! she smelled food and went for it" the girls said grabbing the creature "Riki NO! That's their food not yours!"

"Is that a monkey?" Ino asked looking at it. it had tan fur around its body, fairly large, almost puppy dog eyes, a tiny snout, two short floppy ears with brown fur on the tips of them and her paws. It's rear legs, were similar to a dogs and it's fore legs had tiny hands with small claws. It had a monkey like tail to top it off

"I've never seen a monkey like that..." Sakura said

"But mashter, I'm hungwy" the creature said as it looked up at the girl, who whipped around "ssshhhhh Riki, you know not to talk in public!" she scolded quietly

Naruto looked at his friends "D-Did that thing just t-t-t-talk...?" he asked, they nodded "Okay so I'm not going insane" he said turning back to the blonde girl

The girl was looking at her creature when Naruto, Sakura and Ino rose in front of her, she freaked and turned around only to see them rise up in front of her again "Why did that thing talk?" they asked "I-It didn't t-talk... I-I have n-no idea what y-you mean" she said letting her eyes drift to the side "I-It's a stuffed animal" she said

"Stuffed animals don't eat my beef!" Naruto said holding up his food

"It's our job to investigate this kind of thing... tell us" Sakura said

"tell us they all said narrowing their eyes at her

"okay-okay, just sssshhhh about it!" the girl said "I don't need the world knowing"

She led them to a near by alley way with the creature in her purse

Sakura was letting the creature eat from her food tray "Oh my god he's so adorable" The pink haired girl said

"It's a she, Her name is Riki..." the girl said "I'm Temari"

"How did you come across her?" Naruto asked as Ino and Sakura pet and scratch the little creature, much to her pleasure

"Well it's not like you'd believe me..." Temari said

"Try us..." Sakura said raising an eyebrow

"If you promise not to tell any one at that Lost Order place, I can tell you work there by your coats" she said

"we wont tell anyone" Ino said, the others nodded

"One day about two years ago... I woke up for the morning and I went to the bathroom to freshen up... I got to brushing my hair and in the back I hit a snag. I struggled for a few minutes to get the tangles out and eventually I tore a ball of my own hair off... it hurt like hell... I looked down at the hair ball and wondered how a knot that big got in my hair... then that ball twitched... it moved and eventually unrolled itself into a blonde haired version of her. Her blonde hair shed away and now she has this fur you see... she looked up at me and spoke. We've been together ever since" Temari said

"This is new... creating a new life form.. .sentient and everything" Naruto said "why haven't you told anyone about this?"

"Because... If I do the government or your Lost order will take her from me! I wont let them turn her into an experiment... I know her being here has something to do with those meteorites... but I just want to live quietly with the only friend I have" she said looking down at Riki, who was reveling in the pleasuring scratches of Ino and Sakura

"Mashter, I like dese girls..." Riki purred

"They're nice aren't they?" Temari said with a smile

"Yesh dey are"

"You could at least come under protection of the Order" Sakura suggested

"no... I just don't want to risk losing her" Temari said

"Well if you really don't wont to join we wont tell anyone at the Order about you two..." Sakura said

Temari "thank you very much" she bowed

"Riki can't be you're only friend" Ino said "Can she?"

"Everyone else I've ever been around I cause nothing but trouble for them... around other people my bad luck will always ruin it for me... people can't stand being around me" Temari said "Riki's different though... she's always happy, and it made me happy... she doesn't care about my bad luck, she just wants to be with me"

"Well.. .you seem like a nice girl... we can be your friends..." Naruto said

"hmph... trust me you don't want to be my friends..." Temari said

"Big deal... you have a bit of bad luck, we can work around that" Ino said

"I give you guys a week..." Temari said "What are you're name's?"

"I'm Naruto"

"I'm Ino"

"I'm Sakura"

"Nice to meet ya" they all said

Temari smiled "I say good luck to ya"

"ooohhh crap... I got to get back to my training!" Ino said "I'll see you guys later!" she said running off

"Sakura pulled out a small note book and wrote her phone number in it, tore the page out and gave it to Temari "Call me and we can do something some time if I'm not too busy"

Temari smiled as Riki jumped onto her shoulder "What's dat mashter?" Riki asked

"it's her phone number. you know my phone, I can call her with it now, cool huh?" she asked

"Yeah... what's a call?" Riki asked

"when you talk to someone from a far way away" Temari explained

Sakura giggled "she's so cute"

"Okay... I'm not shur I get it shtill but it's shounds cool" Riki said "My belly ish full now mashter"

"good... don't go eating other people food in public like that again okay?" Temari said

"Okay... sowwy mashter" Riki said before licking Temari's cheek

"Well we should get back to the order. Call me tomorrow or something" Sakura said

"Okay I'll call you..." Temari said

"Sweet, talk to you later Temari-san" Sakura said

"Yeah, We'll see you sometime again" Naruto said "Bye" he waved as him and Sakura walked out of the alley way

"Dey were pwetty nice, mashter... it felt goods when they petted me" Riki said

"I'm sure it did.. " she said as she scratched her chin "Now hop in my purse... lets go home" Temari said

"Okays" Riki said before jumping into her purse

Temari walked out of the alley way and continued down the street "Those guys were nice.. but they'll want to get away from me eventually..." Temari said as she looked at her feet as she walked

She continued for several minutes before she accidentally bumped into somebody in front of her "oh crud I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going..." she said as she looked up to a certain fire starting Rogue. she noticed he had a picture in his hands

"No-no it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention" Mizuki said, then his eyebrow raised when he saw Temari

Riki popped her head out of the purse "what wash dat mashter?"

Mizuki looked at the picture, then at Riki, then Temari. He looked back at the picture which was of Temari walking down the street trying to keep Riki in her purse. He continuously looked between the picture and Temari... his eyes growing wider every second

"YOU'RE THE ONE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR, FOR THREE WEEKS. The one with monkey rat thing!" he said pointing at her

Her eyes widened. Mizuki quickly grabbed Riki by the head and yanked her out of Temari's purse before holding his palm at her and releasing a small burst of fire that knocked her back and down. People in the area began screaming and running.

"aaaahhhh Mashter, he's hurting me, help Mashter!" Riki called out

Mizuki held her against his body with his left arm "Shut up you freaky mishap of nature" he ordered it

Temari gut up and tried to go after Mizuki who started walking away.

A fire ball smacked into the ground in front of Temari, she looked at Mizuki "If you don't want to end up ash you'll stay put girlie" Mizuki said

"Leave Riki alone! Let her go!" Temari cried as tears started to fall down her cheek

"Oh suck it up." Mizuki said

Riki opened her mouth and chomped down on Mizuki's left thumb

Mizuki's eyes widened and his pupils shrank "Aaaaaaahhh it bit me!" he yelled before flailed his arm up down trying to dislodge the tiny creature "The little monkey rat BIT ME!!" he eventually snapped Riki free and she smacked on to the ground letting out a yelp of pain

Riki!" Temari yelled

Mizuki reached down and grabbed Riki's body in his hand tightly "Pesky little rodent... You'll get what's coming to you, but for now you're coming with me

"Leave her alone you bastard!" Temari said running at him

Mizuki held his free hand out and blasted a fireball at her. It collided with her chest and sent her to the ground "I said stay back bitch!"

"Mashter..." Riki strained to breathe

Temari got to her feet "let... my friend... GOOOO!" Temari screamed running at him again

"you don't get it do you?!" Mizuki said before blasting another fireball and then another. Temari took the pain and stumbled back before she continued forward again

"Shtop... hurting... my mashter" Riki pleaded

"Shut you snout you little piece of shit!" he barked at Riki

Temari came up to him and grabbed his arm "Let her GO!" Temari yelled

Mizuki gnarled and closed his eye before back handing Temari in the face knocking her down "Get up again and you'll never live to see the next sunrise whore..." He said angrily

"Mashter!" Riki cried out

Temari was on the ground crying "L-Let her go..."

Mizuki kicked her in the stomach "NO! NO! NO! A million times NO!!" he yelled "I don't know what kind of attachment you have to this weird THING, but is it worth your miserable LIFE!?" He barked

"Shtop hurting Mashter! Pweez!" Riki squirmed

"P-Please... just let... her go..." Temari pleaded

"Psst... Ignorant whelp..." He said, before kicking her again rolling her over and blasting a fire ball at her chest before turning and walking away

"R-Riki... ..." Temari coughed. She reached out for her friend "Riki..."

Mizuki walked away holding Riki, when all of a sudden her felt a weird pulse... he looked down at Riki "what the...?"

"why... did you hurt mashter?!"

He felt the pulse again "_Is that this things heart beat?_" he thought as he heard the heartbeat thump once more stronger than before and again, even stronger still

"I wont goes wit you" Riki squirmed "Lets me go!"

Just then in the blink on an eye Riki's size, doubled, tripled, quadrupled. she grew bigger than Mizuki in a split second with a much longer snout and vicious teeth, with a long slender tail, muscular canine like rear legs, and her front legs were more like arms now, her paws had turned in to large hands with sharp claws. Her hair took on a feral look.

The new Riki quickly landed on the ground and swiped her hand back into Mizuki sending him flying through the air and into a building wall "I wont leave my Master!" she roared with a more matured and vicious voice

Temari couldn't believe her eyes "Riki...?"

Mizuki pulled off the wall and coughed up some blood "Dammit... what the fuck is this abomination? It looks some sick cross between a werewolf and a primate" he said wiping he blood off his lips

Riki jumped at Mizuki and punched at him. He quickly rolled to his left and dodged it as her fist tore through the building wall

Mizuki's eyes widened before he jumped back and held his hand towards the beast and unleashed a flurry of fire balls from his hand

Riki moving in blurs danced around the fire projectiles and appeared right in front of Mizuki rearing her right hand back and swiping it down at Mizuki's face slashing her claws into his skin and sending him into the side of a car

Blood pouring from his wounds he looked to see the beast lift a car from the other side of the road and hold it above her head before turning back to Mizuki, readying it to throw at him "_What ungodly monster is this...?" _he thought as he held his bleeding face.

Mizuki quickly blasted a concentrated fire stream into the gas tank of the car Riki held, causing an explosion

When the smoke cleared, Riki was standing there practically uninjured... Mizuki was gone though

Riki looked up and roared to the sky. It sounded like a lion roar but with an almost dinosaur sound to it

Riki then, just as quickly as she changed into that beast changed back to her small cute self and fell over sleeping like a rock

"Riki..." Temari said as she ran up to her

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well that was the chapter 'The Mysterious Pet' hope you like the beast as much as I do :D**_(I'm taking suggestions for powers to add to my fic, from weak to strong, choose a good one though! MUST BE SCI-FI-LIKE, NO MAGIC-LIKE STUFF!!!)_**

-Later


	4. To Vietnam

**_RESONANCE_**

**_CHAPTER 4: TO _****_VIETNAM_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: Okay time to see some of the mission stuff Naruto and the others have to go through. I hope this is keeping your attention... please feel free to throw in any criticism... just don't be an ass about it lol

I must thank the author BackYard for his help with this chapter.

REMEMBER: I AM TAKING SUGGESTIONS FROM YOU READERS FOR POWERS TO GIVE TO PEOPLE. THE ONLY CONDITION THE POWER NEEDS TO MEET IS, IT HAS TO BE SCIENTIFICALLY EXPLAINABLE... NO MAGIC-LIKE STUFF.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura ran up to Temari who was holding Riki in her arms, still crying slightly

"What the hell happened here...?" Sakura asked as she looked around "people were screaming something about people with powers were attacking"

"Some guy who controlled fire, tried taking Riki from me" Temari said

"That damned Mizuki bastard" Naruto knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Is Riki okay...?" he asked only to notice the tiny creature snoring with a sleep bubble coming out of her nose

"She's just asleep... she... Riki... changed." Temari said

"What do you mean changed?" Naruto asked

"She turned into a large beast and beat that fire guy back until he ran away..."

Sakura's eyes widened "_She turned into a large beast? Is that Temari's power?"_ she thought

"why did he try to take Riki from you?" Naruto asked

"He said he was looking for me for three weeks now... i knew they wanted to take her from me... I KNEW it!" she said angrily

"That Mizuki guys movements are strange... do you think the reason we've come across him is because he was looking for her and Riki...? If that's true then why...? Is he a paid 'Catcher'...? Sakura pondered

Temari looked up at her "W-What's a 'Catcher'?" she asked

"People who are paid by some private benefactor to capture people with powers for what ever the benefactor wants with them" Naruto said "I don't think he's a Catcher... To many rogues I've come across lately have mentioned something about an order, or time, or plan... I think they're something going on we don't know about... something really bad...."

Just then in a spark of lightning Sasuke appeared behind Sakura "That was quite the interesting story..." he said

Sakura whipped around to see him "Oh... Sasuke... what are you doing here?" she asked

"I was sent to get you two blundering idiots... the three of us have been assigned to a mission... but then I come to find out about her..." Sasuke said walking up. He had a katana sheathed at his waist. The hand was dark blue and black wrappings around the handle. It didn't have any type of hand guard what so ever

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and put the tip under Temari's chin before looking at Riki "you and that thing have to come with us..." he said coldly, just before Naruto grabbed the blade with his hand covered in Raw Energy. He moved the blade from under Temari's chin "Don't you dare hold that blade to her Sasuke..."

"Get your hand off my Katana before I remove your whole arm..." Sasuke said

"You'll have to cut me to ribbons before I let you take her to the Order... she wants nothing to do with any of this..." Naruto said sternly

Sasuke scowled "As much as I would love to slice you like a fresh fruit, that would make me a traitor to the order... and I'd rather not piss them off..." Sasuke said before yanking his blade from Naruto's hand. Lightning connected their eyes as they glared hatefully at each other

"It's okay Naruto... I'll go to the Order... there's just no avoiding it... so I might as well go with the good guys" Temari said standing up with the sleeping Riki in her arms

"Are you sure...?" Naruto said

"I don't need to be making allies fight each other over me... I told you I'm nothing but trouble for everyone... even poor Riki..."

"Temari-chan..." Sakura said

Sasuke sheathed his sword "then lets go already. BEFORE I turn one hundred" he said turning around and walking back towards the Order. He disappeared in a spark of electricity before reappearing on the phone wires, grinding on them with his feet as electricity sparked out from the wires

"Who was that...?" Temari asked

"Uchiha Sasuke... the biggest anal prick in the Order... but he's strong. The order needs him" Naruto said

"Let's get going back to base" Sakura said

---

They led Temari to the Lost Order. They stood at the front gates "This is the Lost Order; Tokyo branch" Sakura said

Temari looked over the building "You promise they wont take Riki from me right?" Temari asked

"I promise" Sakura said putting a hand on her shoulder "They'll want to at least look her over... I mean, a power that gave life to something new..."

"They most they can get is a blood test and a bit of her fur...." Temari said firmly

---

Tsunade dropped her pen and her eye twitched as Naruto, Temari and Sakura stood before her "I new biological life form brought on by a power? And its SENTIENT to boot?" she leaned back in her chair and looked at the sleeping Riki

Tsunade pressed a button on her phone "Shizune please send in Yokai Hige... and tell him to be ready to take a blood test..."

"Yes ma'am, right away" Shizune said over the phone

"Well I have to say I have no idea how or why... but that's the first power to ever generate a new life-form, with a will of its own" Tsunade said

"Wait you seen powers that made life-forms before?" Sakura asked

"Yes... but those life-forms are rarely anything truly animal and they are just using the mind of the person who controls them... but if what you're saying is true you have created a free willed creature..." she explained

"I didn't ever intend to make her... she just kind of was born..." Temari said

"I understand that... but I wonder if your power has the potential to give birth to more Riki's..." Tsunade said

Temari's eye twitched "ones hard enough to keep control of..." she said as she envisioned dozens of overly energetic Riki's bouncing around. Her head cocked to the side and her eyes were blank "I'd rather not deal with that..."

Sakura and Naruto chuckled

---

Mizuki sat on a bed, in a stone room as a woman wrapped his face in bandages from his prior conflict "Jeeze Mizuki... if you keep screwing up like this the guys upstairs are gonna either kill you themselves or just boot you onto the curb..." the woman said

"I don't need you telling me that Konan..." Mizuki grumbled "I don't see any of those other Talon bastards getting sent on ridiculous missions... fucking Hagane gives me the shittiest jobs that I always get screwed in. I mean someone here could have fucking told me the little monkey rat thing was gonna turn in a werewolf MONKEY!"

"I don't think anyone here, even knew that" Konan said

"You buffoon Mizuki..." they heard a voice and turned to the door to see a man in a black coat, with fairly long black spiky hair that pointed down, standing in the door to the room "Can't you even captured a tiny helpless creature without fucking it up?" the man asked

"Dammit Hagane that thing wasn't SO LITTLE!" Mizuki barked at the man who quickly rammed an upper cut into his chin knocking him back

"Regardless... you're a Talon, you are to complete your mission unless told other wise..." Hagane said

"Aahhh you bastard... that hurt..." Mizuki said sitting up

"Deal with it... report to the main chamber... the master wants to see you..." Hagane said

The one eye you could see of Mizuki's face twitched "_aahh crap... I pissed him off._.."

---

"SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN!" Mizuki was on his knee bowing over and over again at a high speed, in front of a man in a chair who leaned his head onto his hand

"Stop bowing you blithering buffoon..." the man growled in a fairly deep voice

"It won't happen again! I wont fail. PLEASE don't banish meeeeeee" Mizuki pleaded

The man turned to Hagane "Hagane... do you believe your personal Talon should be banished?" he asked calmly

"I don't care... but finding a replacement would be a bitch.... aaahhh leave him be" Hagane said

Mizuki was at his feet in seconds kiss his shoes "Thank you!"

Hagane rolled his eyes and kicked Mizuki to the ground on his butt. "Get a hold of yourself you nit-wit"

"Mizuki... though I'm growing weary of your tomfoolery... I'll give you a couple more chances to redeem yourself" the man in the chair said

"What is it you wish me to do?" Mizuki asked

"Get that damned rodent you failed to capture... I want to study it... it may help with our genetics program..." the man said calmly "I've sent Eight to go collect other types of genetic material..."

"Eight is scary..." Mizuki shuddered

"Come now Mizuki... are you afraid?" a woman said as she walked into a the chamber room dragging an unconscious male behind her, by the collar... he wore a Lost Order coat

"Shut it Bitch" Mizuki said

"Is that any way to talk to your superiors Firestarter?" the woman asked

"So Rin... you've returned... I see your mission was a success..." the man in the cair asked

"Yes master... this one put up one hell of a fight though... he wouldn't come peacefully... gave me a run for my money with that fusion power of his..." Rin said

"Well he was a Rank 5 within the Lost Order... though I fear now that we've made this move, our war with them is only a stones throw away... they wont take the defeat and disappearance of a Rank 5 lightly"

Rin tossed the man to the ground in front of her. He opened his eyes slowly "where... am I...?" he asked as he rolled over and pushed himself to his knees, he looked around and saw Rin "Y-You... what's the meaning of this...? Why didn't you just kill me Rogue?" he asked

"We're not 'Rogues... we're our own organization... just like your Lost Order..." Rin said

"We are the Dark Hand" Hagane said

"And you're Joseph Walker, Rank 5 user of the Lost Order's London Branch, codename; Sync. Power designation; Fusion Factor. Age: 29. Lost Order ID number: 587" the leader said

The man looked over at the leader with terror in his eyes "That's classified information... h-how do you know all that? Who are you people?"

"Hagane told you... this is the Dark Hand... Now...Your Fusion factor power... it fuses any two things into a weapon for you... glass, metal, flesh, tissue, bone etcetera... we need that power..."

"I'll never help you bastards!" Joseph barked

"We don't need your cooperation..." the leader said a ball of dark energy appeared in his left palm. He held his hand out and the ball lifted off of it and shot at Joseph. It became larger than him and consumed his body

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Josephs scream echoed out

---

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of Tsunade's desk

"Are you ready for your mission briefing?" Tsunade asked

They all nodded

"Good..." Tsunade said as she stood up and pulled down a rolling map above her window. On the map was a picture of Asia down to Vietnam, which Tsunade pointed to "Several cities in Vietnam have reported dozens of disappearances each. People just vanishing from their homes at night... with no explanation as to why... we believe a Rogue maybe behind these disappearances. You three are to go investigate this phenomenon and bring any responsible to justice"

"Are there any leads?" Sakura asked

"None... be careful... we don't what we're up against here" Tsunade said

"This sucks... no leads , no nothin'... we're in for a head ache" Naruto said scratching his head

"Well it our job..." Sasuke said "Transportation?"

"You'll ride the helicopter on the roof to the airport, where you'll ride one of the Orders private jets to Vietnam" Tsunade said

"Let's go" Sasuke said and he walked out of the office

"Can't Ino come along?" Sakura asked

"No... she has to train and learn more about her power and the order itself. Plus it's too dangerous for a rookie like her" the director explained "I'll tell her you guy's said bye"

"Okay... well, see you later director" Sakura said

"See ya" Naruto said before exiting the room

---

They got to the roof where the helicopter was waiting, it's propeller blades slicing through the air, Sasuke was already in the chopped with his arms crossed and his eyes crossed

Naruto and Sakura climbed on board

Naruto closed the sliding door to the helicopter and tapped on the pilots seat before pointing up and twisting his hand

The pilot nodded and the helicopter lifted off the building and ascended before flying towards the airport

---

In Vietnam, night covered the country. Some distance outside of a city hidden in the brush and foliage was the outline of one of the many types of large cats, with glowing red eyes. it was sitting and its tail wagged slowly as it peered at the city

A rumbling and roaring was heard in the sky and feline looked up to see a plane flying over head towards the city. It trailed the plane with its red eyes

---

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stepped off of the plane

"Okay... lets get this show on the road...This is where the disappearances started" Naruto said "First things first... we need to get to that inn with our reservation"

"I'll go ask around, I've studied a good bit of Vietnamese..." Sakura said "I'll meet you at the inn later"

"i'll go look around for anything unusual" Sasuke said before disappearing in a spark of electricity

Sakura began walking down the street to the right, leaving Naruto by himself

"Fine... be that way..." He said "I do better by myself anyways..." he shrugged, before he pulled out one of the maps he was given "Inn is straight ahead to the right and then left... easy enough" he said before going down the street

---

Sasuke stood on top of a short building and looked around "just because I can't see anything doesn't mean I can't feel anything" he said to himself before jumping on to a telephone wire. He closed his eyes and his body crackled slightly with electricity

"_If I focus... I can use the electrical wires across the city to sense any unusual presences_..." he thought to himself "there's... something out there... I don't know what it is or exactly where it is... but this distortion is coming from the north east" he said before opening his eyes and disappearing in a crackle of electricity

---

Naruto walked up to the hotel room door and looked at it "They said it was a suite...so I can at least enjoy myself before getting violent" he said to himself

Just then he heard a girl "aaaaahhhh I lost my keeeyyy..."

He noticed her language "Japanese...?" he turned to see a girl sitting on her knee's with her forehead against the door. he had on jeans, and a red t-shrit... he hair was long and brown

"uumm" Naruto said. She pulled her head off the door and looked at him

"Um did you just speak Japanese?" he asked

"Yeah... I'm sorry for being loud... I just lost my room key..." she said

"Well can't you go get a new one from the front desk?"

"Yeah... but that's gonna cost me extra money I don't have...." she said as her head tilted to the side and rivers of tears ran down her cheeks

A sweat bead ran down the back of Naruto's head "hey now don't cry... " Naruto handed her Vietnamese money "I think this might be enough to cover the key..."

"I can't just take your money... that's not right" the girl said

"I was given plenty of money before I came here... just take it..." he said

"A-Are you sure?" she asked, he nodded

She reached out and he put the money in her hand "Thank you very much" she bowed

"You're welcome." Naruto said "So... are you Japanese?"

"Yes, I was born in Japan, but my family moved to china when I was nine. Since then I've had a knack for learning the oriental languages. I can speak fluently, in Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese and Taiwanese" she said

"Cool... you could have a bright future with a talent like that" Naruto said "What's your name?"

"My name is Hanechi. What's yours?" she asked

"Uzumaki Naruto, just Naruto is fine" he said "Lets go to the desk and get your key"

---

"Okay, Ino-san... it's getting late, so we're gonna have you try and deffend off the attacks of another user like yourself. Then we're gonna call it a night" a mans voice came over the intercom

"Alright... who am I sparring with?" Ino asked

"Her codename is Hanyou" The man said

"Hanyou... a half-demon?" Ino's raised an eyebrow "This doesn't sound fun"

"She's heading down there now" The intercom said

Then Ino looked at the door and saw a girl with long lavender hair and eyes, she was shorter than Ino and looked a bit younger, she had the Lost Order attire on

"Okay Rookie, it's getting late, lets make this quick" the girl said

"Ino this is Hyuga Hanabi... She'll be your training partner. Defend against her with everything you've got. Both of you in ready. BEGIN"

Hanabi looked at Ino who got into a ready stance "the only thing they told me is your a defensive power user. It doesn't matter, I'll just get around your defense" she said "PantherBane!" she said as she clinched her fist out in front of her

A white liquid-like clay appeared on the skin of her hand, she swiped her hand to the side and the clay shot out in streams that wrapped around her body and consumed it

The liquid clay compacted on to her body as she dropped to all fours

Hanabi's skin started to turn new shades of white as the secreted clay started to harden, as it quickly started to take shape, her arms stared forming links of red tipped bone spikes going down from the shoulders to her wrists where it started to narrow to a point on the back of her hand while the clay around her fingers shot out into thin blades and looked like they can cut through the thickest steel., an almost panther like bone mask covered her head with the fangs where her cheeks would normally be. she had a long thin tail that looked like it was made of her own vertebrae, it had a vicious spearhead like spike at the end of it. The clay around her feet formed trhee spike claws at the tip plus, one on each side that each had razor sharp claws

"What kind of power is that?" Ino asked

"This is my PantherBane" Hanabi replied, her voice behind them mask was slightly muffled and with a bit of a demonic tone to it "You see I have the ability to open all the pores in my skin and secrete a substance almost like clay, buy its made up of everything I am. Bone, blood, skin, sinew. It's a living armor that not only protects me but can heal its self as well. It makes me stronger, faster and more agile then any normal human. Try and keep up rookie" she said before jumping into the air and disappearing

Hanabi reappeared right in front of Ino and slide kicked her in the gut before disappearing and reappearing behind her and straight kicking her in the back, pushing the blonde forward. She vanished again and reappeared above her while in a barrel role. Hanabi brought her foot down onto Ino's head with all the momentum from her lightning fast spin

Ino smacked down to the ground and Hanabi jumped back and landed on all fours "Obviously... you need to do something to make your power work... it's not an innate defense" Hanabi said

Ino pushed herself to her feet and stood up "I'm not done yet..."

"Good... 'cause neither am I" Hanabi said holding up her clawed and bone armored fingers

Hanabi charged at Ino who projected a shield of light and pushed it straight at her forcing her to smack into it and knock her back

"you're fast Hanabi-san... but are you faster then the speed of Light?" Ino asked as Hanabi got back on all fours "This is MY power; LimeLight..."

Hanabi chuckled as she readied herself again "Good... this is gonna be more fun than I suspected it would be" she said before charging once again

---

Naruto and Hanechi were walking upstairs back to Hanechi's room with her new key "I'm so sorry to cost you money" she apologized

"It's okay..." He replied with a grin "I'm always willing to help someone"

Hanechi smirked mischievously before wrapping her arms around his right arm "Were you just trying to get a special favor in return?" she asked as she grinded against him

His eye twitched "_why...?" _

"Well... that's what you wanted... isn't it...? I can do that for you..." she said with a wink

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice came from behind them

"You idiot... your wasting your time with a girl when you should be doing you job" Sasuke said

Naruto yanked his arm free "No... she just kind of grabbed me"

"oooo who is that sexy hunk of man... he can come have fun with us too" Hanechi

"Get bent" Sasuke said calmly "I have no interest in you"

"Ohh are you homosexual?" Hanechi asked

Sasuke's eye twitched as he grinded his teeth "You little..." he said as he started unsheathing his sword

Naruto hopped in front of Hanechi "whoa-whoa-whoa there Lightning rod don't lose your cool now" he said

Sasuke pushed his sword back into his sheathe and grumbled "Where's the room the Lost Order assigned us?"

"Upstairs and down the hall, room 16" Naruto said

"Good... Sakura should be coming back soon too" Sasuke said as he walked past them "I was tracking a strange presence in the area but I lost it about forty five minutes ago"

"Right..." Naruto nodded "I'll keep an eye out..."

"Whatever... I'm going to sleep" Sasuke said

"Talk to you later" Naruto said

"Who was that?" Hanechi asked

"Sasuke... he's an ass... ignore him..." Naruto said

---

Tsunade was looking over the blood test results from Riki and Temari... "their DNA matched 89%... Amazing power this one..." She looked up at the scientist Hige "What do you have to say"

"I believe that Riki is an evolved form of Temari's DNA... when the meteors created the 'Resonance' the radiation of energy gave people powers by hollowing out the chromosomes in the DNA and filling them in with the radiation, altering the way the persons body can function... but Temari's DNA wasn't changed at all... it just produced Riki. The remaining 11% of Riki's DNA is made totally up of the Resonance Radiation. Her Double Helix is made with it" Hige explained

"Almost like its holding the chromosomes together?" Tsunade asked

"Yes" he nodded "Riki's blood cells also reproduce at an alarming rate. Her body is capable of quick regeneration. She may very well be immune to any infection or bacterial substance"

Shizune walked into the office "Tsunade-sama, I just got a message from the London Branch. They sent a Lost Order Rank 5, User on a mission to Norway earlier this week. But he never reported to the Hunter at the harbor. He just vanished" Shizune said

"What? A Rank 5? Which of the 13 Rank 5's was it?" Tsunade asked

"Joseph Walker, codename; Sync...." Shizune said

"Damn...no trace of his pass card signal anywhere?" Tsunade asked

"None... it disappeared off of the radar shortly after entering Norway's borders" Shizune said "The London Branch sent this information to all the Branches to see if any of us had information"

"The higher-ups aren't going to like this, they may suspect that Walker is a traitor... but a Rogue could have managed to over power him as well. Inform the London Branch, that we'll send three Hunters to aid in the search." she said

"Right away" Shizune nodded and left the office

Hige looked at Tsunade "do you think this has to do with the theoretical organization you guys have yet to confirm exists or not?" he asked

"Perhaps..." Tsunade said "We'll have to wait and see"

---

Hanabi and Ino were still in a heated sparring match, as Hanabi jumped into the air and flew at Ino with a diving kick. Ino formed a shield and blocked the attack

Hanabi quickly preformed a back flip, landed on all fours and sent her spear tail over her head towards Ino's shield, stabbing it over and over. Pushing Ino back, bit by bit

"Damn your shields" Hanabi growled

"You'll have to do better then that" Ino said

"Fine... how about this?" Hanabi said before disappearing and reappearing Next to Ino and slamming a kick in to her gut before spinning around a whipping Ino with her tail sending her flying back and to the ground

Ino rolled over to her gut an pushed herself up to her knee's. Hanabi appeared in front of her and swiped her hand down at her head. A shield appeared between her hand and Ino's head blocking it

Hanabi stepped back a few steps only for her back to bump into to something, she turned to see a light shield behind her. Just then, shields of light appeared around her and above her and even below her feet, the six shields prevented her from escaping

"what the..?" Hanabi said as she kicked the shield in front of her doing nothing to it. She kicked it over and over again "Dammit, let me out"

Up in the observation deck of the training room One scientist sat at the desk and two girls stood behind him, both wearing Lost Order coats

The girl on the scientist right had brown hair tied into two buns and the girl to his left had medium length red hair "Wow... she actually managed to catch Hanabi... I'm impressed" the brown haired girl said

"Yeah... Hanabi's helpless against those shields. If this was a life or death fight Hanabi just died" the red haired girl said as she watched Hanabi kicking the shield through the window

"Now, now, Tayuya, you need more faith in your friend" the scientist said before speaking into the intercom "Okay you two, that's enough for tonight. give it a rest and go to sleep"

Ino released Hanabi from the shields "that was fun Hanabi-san. Let's do it again sometime" Ino bowed

Hanabi's armor re-liquefied and seeped back into her skin. The lavender air girl scowled and looked away "right.. .and you wont be so lucky next time" she said before walking towards the door and stairs

"Sorry...?" Ino said to herself, thinking she had offended her some how

---

It was morning in Vietnam and Naruto sat up in bed and yawned... he looked to the other two beds in the room and saw Sakura sleeping in one and the other was empty "Sasuke's already back on the hunt, huh?" he said to himself "Too bad Sakura couldn't get any clues from some civilians yesterday..."

He got out of the bed and walked over to the couch where he had his coat. He picked it up and slid it on. He heard Sakura giggle and he looked over to her. she was still asleep.

She giggled again "Oooo Naruto that's a naughty spot your touching" she said in her sleep with a smile

Naruto's nose began to bleed

---

Sakura and Naruto were walking down the street

"This town doesn't have much information. We made need to go to one of the other towns that have had disappearances" Sakura said "The people here either don't know or don't want to tell me"

"Well Sasuke said he was tracking an unusual presence in the city" Naruto said

"What? With that telephone wire, electric sense thing he does?" Sakura asked

"I guess..." Naruto shrugged "I don't know what to think of this situation"

"Naruto-kuuuuunn" he heard a familiar voice coo

"Oh no..." Naruto said just before Hanechi jumped on him and wrapped her arms and legs around him

Sakura's eye twitched

Hanechi kissed Naruto on the lips

Sakura's eyes widened as she blushed "N-Naruto... who is this?" she asked as she looked down, shading her eyes with her hair and clinching her fist tightly(jealous)

Naruto pushed her off and down "Don't do that!" he said

"Sorry, I'm just glad I got to see you again" she grinned, then turned to Sakura "Is this your girl friend?"

"N-No... she's just my friend" Naruto said

"Oh so that means I can still have you right?" she asked

"uummm... not so much" he said, scratching the side of his face with his index finger and a sweat bead ran down the back of is head

"Do you guys want to go get some breakfast?" Hanechi asked "I know a great place around here"

"Okay, why not" Naruto asked "If Sakura's okay with it"

"Sure... " Sakura said

They started to follow Hanechi down the street when Hanechi stopped "Hey you guys keep going I'm gonna tie my shoe really quick"

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and started pulling him along "gladly..." she said to herself(jealous, still)

Hanechi turned around and knelt down she pulled out a square devise with a screen that turned on revealing the shadow covered leader of the Dark Hand

"What's your report?" He asked

"I've collected a good amount of genetic material Master but some Lost Order punks showed. I'm deceiving them as we speak. Permission to execute them" Hanechi asked

"Permission granted... collect some genetic tissue from each of the lost order worms. You're work never ceases to impress me, keep up the good work... Eight" The man said

"Yes Master, thank you" she said before the screen turned off and she put the devise back in her pocket and grinned evilly

"Are you coming Hanechi?" Naruto called

"Yes-Yes, I am!" she replied as she ran to catch up

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED....

Well that was chapter 4. I have set the gears of my dark plot in motion. Who are the Dark Hand? What do they want? What kind of powers will they have? And just who is this Hanechi? ONLY I KNOW!! you all must wait and see. Wuahahahahahahahahah

Thanks again to the author; BackYard

-Later


	5. Deceiver

**_RESONANCE_**

**_CHAPTER 5: DECEIVER_**

* * *

NOTE: Okay back again. Here to steal more of your sou-errr attention, right attention is what I was gonna say... any-who thanks for all the feedback you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

"Okay, I'll bring you your food right away" the restaurant waiter said in Vietnamese, only Sakura and Hanechi understood what he said though. The waiter headed into the back

"So, now we wait..." Naruto said

"Yeah, but we got to get to work soon. We don't have time to sit around and enjoy ourselves" Sakura said as she crossed her arms and glared at Hanechi across the table. Thankfully the pink haired girl managed out take the seat next to Naruto(still jealous)

"What's your guys job?" Hanechi asked

"We're here from the Lost Order to look into the recent disappearances across the country" Naruto replied

"Oh you mean that..." Hanechi replied "Well there was a bowling alley near here where two people vanished. Witness heard a scream but when they went to go look all they saw was a few blood spatters and a shoe"

"I heard that from civilians yesterday. I guess it wont hurt to go check it out after we eat... I wonder if Sasuke's found anything?" Sakura said

"If he did he wouldn't bother coming to tell us. He'd try being a badass and do it all himself, saying stuff like 'we're in his way' and such..." Naruto said with a bored expression as he put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand

A waitress came and put their drinks on the table with a smile and walked away

"Hey, I'm going to go to the little girls room" Hanechi said before standing up "Excuse me" she said before walking away towards the bathroom

"I say we ditch her..." Sakura said

"That's not cool..." Naruto said looking over at her, still with his chin in his hand "she's a good translator, she could be of help to us"

"Hmph..."

"What's wrong with you? You've been grouchy all morning" Naruto said

"I don't like her..." Sakura said looking away

"Why?" Naruto asked before his eyes widened and he got a mischievous grin "Could it be... the Lotus, the cold hearted water queen is _jealous_?" he teased

"Shut up idiot!" Sakura barked, with a slight blush "Why would I be jealous of that tiny little brat...? I could get what ever she gets and THEN some. She has _nothing_ on me"

Naruto shook his head with a smirk "The more you talk the more you prove my point"

Sakura blushed a little harder and looked away "Just drop it, baka"

Naruto chuckled knowing he had won

on the other side of the restaurant Hanechi looked over at the table the other two were at "Okay... they don't see me... " she looked around "no one's looking... good"

She stepped next ot the kitchen door, which was right by the bathrooms and saw a waiter come out and go into the bathroom "That will do nicely..." Hanechi said before her skin began to fizzle and blur almost like a hologram as her form changed to that of the waiters in a quick second. She grinned before walking into the kitchen

"_Now I can poison their food_" she walked up to the counter where the orders were put. She saw a tag by one of the large treys that had two meals on it. It read table 5. The table her, Naruto and Sakura were at

She looked around and saw all the kitchen staff busy. She grinned and pointed a finger at the meal Naruto had ordered _"Too bad I only have one dose left. only enough to kill one person. I'll make that boy_" she thought before her finger turned into a metal talon that she stuck it in Naruto's food

After a few seconds she pulled her finger back and it changed back to normal. She grinned and walked out of the kitchen and quickly looked around before her outer image warped and changed again back to her normal female look "_Heheheh... with that poison he wont live another hour and there's no cure to boot. So I just have to sit back and watch while I put on the saddened routine_" she thought

Hanechi walked over and sat back down at the table "I'm back"

"I hope everything came out okay" Sakura said as sarcastically as she could make obvious

Hanechi chuckled "_Keep laughing it up bitch. You wont be so uppity when your friend starts convulsing and going into shock" _she thought

"Sakura, stop being rude" Naruto said to her

A waiter brought their food towards their table and Hanechi noticed this "_Alright you Lost Order bastard, you better enjoy your meal... because eating it is the last thing you'll ever do"_ she thought as the waiter placed the food on the table

---

Ino sat under the shade of a large tree at a picnic table in the Lost Order courtyard. Lost Order members and workers were passing through the court going in and out of the main building. The blonde was drinking from a can of lemonade

"Man... It's boring and lonely with out Sakura and Naruto" she said to herself

"Lonely huh?" she heard a girls voice come from behind her, she turned back to see Hanabi. She was with a girl that looked like an older version of herself, and a cast of her left arm. A red haired girl, and a brown haired girl who wore her hair in two buns. All four girls wore Lost Order clothes

"Hey Hanabi" Ino said

"I bet you wouldn't be lonely if you hadn't turned down those six guys that came over and hit on you" the red haired girl said

"hhmm, I'll pass on those guys... there's only one guy I could even imagine getting close to" she said turning back around. Just then an image of a smiling Naruto flashed before her eyes. Her chest flutter like a flock of birds. She put her hand over her heart

"So are you on your break?" The girl in the cast asked

"Yeah, to training today even though I wanted to." Ino said "Oh by the way I'm Yamanaka Ino" she said turning back to them

"Well you know I'm Hanabi. The girl that looks like me but with giant breasts and the cast is my older sister Hinata, codename; Deadeye. The red head is Tayuya, Codename; Beast. And the brunette in the buns is Tenten, codename; Emerald" Hanabi introduced

"How's it going?" Ino asked

"Good. We were gonna go do some girl stuff, wanna come with?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, we're going to get our nails done and then head over to the spa" Tenten said

"So, you coming?" Tayuya asked

"Sure, I just got my paycheck today. So why not?" Ino said standing up

"We all got our checks today. Its why were going out to treat ourselves" Hanabi said

"Can we go now. I want to melt in that damned sauna" Tayuya said crossing her arms

The other girls giggled a little

"What? It's all I've thought about this last week" she said

"Well that's not good... shouldn't you be worried about you missions, and getting your promotion?" Tenten joked

"Shut up, can we just go now?" Tayuya said pointing her thumb over her shoulder, behind herself

"Yeah, yeah" Tenten said "Lets go to my car"

"At least we don't have to walk" Ino said

They followed Tenten to the parking lot and she led them up to a particular car. It was an El Camino with a more futuristic body work then you readers might be used to. It had a metallic silver paint job. The wheel wells had blue flames coming off of them. The flames where painted on so well it looked like real fire.

Ino's eyes widened "What year is that? I know they stopped making those long before the meteor strike" she asked as she pointed at the car

"Oh no..." Hanabi said "She's about to get Tenten going again..." she put her face in her hand

"This is my baby" Tenten put her hands on her hips and grinned proudly "1987 El Comino model, with a totally re-done exterior and custom paint sceme, 15 inch stainless steel wheel rims. Under the hood I have 350 chevy dual quad engine, with 540 horsepower, yielding 470 pounds of torque. It has a tonogram set-up. It has a 4-bolt main fuel round seal block, ZZ4 Pm connecting rods with a 190,000 PSI rod bolts, Hypereutectic pistons and speed pro moly rings. This engine has a custom grand muscle car roller camshaft. It has a edelbrock double roller timing chain set, heavy duty rod and main bearings, and a high pressure oil pump. The cylinder heads have screw in rocker studs, plus hardened guide plates, 1.6 stainless steel exhaust valves. 202 stainless steel intake valves, and a 644 CC COMBUSTION CHAMBER!!, I have white leather seat's and a sound system you could hear on the MOON" her excitement building more and more and she spoke about her car

Ino looked on in utter confusion, her eyes were spinning from the speed at which she described her car "... I have no idea what you just said..."

"No one but her does" Hinata said "she just takes allot of pride in her car... She did all the work herself on her free time"

"She gets like this every time someone asks about her car" Tayuya said "Can we go no Tenten?"

"Okay, yeah sorry" Tenten shook her head and pulled out a key chain with a remote on it, she pressed the unlock button and her El Comino beeped and unlocked its doors

"Shotgun!" Hanabi called out before running around to the passenger side door and opening it before hopping in

Tenten looked at the other three "Sorry, you guys have to ride in the flat bed"

Ino shrugged and the others hopped over the tail gate as she went to do the same

Tenten got in the driver side and put her keys in before starting up the engine. The grumbling roar of the engine echoed out as it started up "Oh yeah! Listen to my baby purr!" Tenten said as she patted her hand on the dash board

Tayuya looked over to Ino "You might want to hold on"

Tenten pulled her buns out and let her hair down "Lets do this" she said as she put on sunglasses

"I love this part! Hi-ho silver AWAY!" Hanabi cheered and Tenten slammed her foot on the pedal and car screamed to life as its wheel spun, got traction and they took off out of the parking space like a bat outta hell. Tenten weaved expertly through the parking lot throwing Ino around in the back like a loose package

Hanabi was cheering at the top of her lungs, she obviously loved riding in the car as much as Tenten love talking about it

---

They came in to a gas station and Tenten pulled up to the pump. "Hey Tayuya, you mind filling her up for me while I go pay and get some snacks?" she asked as she got out of the car

"sure" Tayuya answer and she hopped out of the flat bed and proceeded to grab the pump and fill up the gas tank

Tenten went in side the building and she went through the aisles before grabbing a couple of bags of snacks for them, before walking up to the register "Hi, let me get ten gallons worth on pump 6" she said as she put her snacks on the counter

The clerk scanned the items and did her thing as Tenten put down several bills, she then noticed a vase on the right side of the counter with single roses, a sign was taped to the vase that read 'Free rose with any purchase'. She shrugged and grabbed one as another customer walked into the store

The clerk gave her the change and put her snacks in a single plastic bag "You're all set, have a nice day" the clerk said with a smile

"Thanks you too" Tenten said as she brushed pasted the other customer "I'm sorry I wasn't pay attention" Tenten looked up at the black haired man. Unknown to her, this was Hagane from the Dark Hand

"It's okay, don't worry about it" he said with a smile before going up to the counter and purchasing a pack of cigarettes as Ino shook off a weird feeling and exited the store. Tayuya finished pumping the gas and hopped back into the flat bed as Tenten hopped in the driver seat "okay let's go." she said and she started the engine and they drove down the street as Hanage walked out of the store opening his new pack of cigarettes

He turned and got into his sleek, black car.

As Tenten drove down the street she held the rose up to her nose and took in a breath of its refreshing aroma "smells nice" she said, before giving it to Hanabi "you can have it

Hagane looked up as he was about to light his cigarette in his car... he smelled the air "The smell of flowers...? Could it just be imagination?" he asked himself, before smiling "still... its a lovely fragrance" he put his cigarette down and started his car before driving out of the gas station

As he drove down the street in the opposite direction of Tenten and the others, when he heard the distinctive sound of his phone ringing. It rang with the final fantasy victory music. He picked his phone up from the center console next to him and flipped it open "Yeah?" he answered

"_Have you found any sign of that little rodent yet?"_ came a certain voice over the phone

"Nope, not yet boss. I take it Mizuki hasn't reported anything good?" Hagane answered

"_No... I don't expect him to, that's why you're there too, at least you can do a job and do it right"_

"Well I can't do anything if the Lost order has already gotten their grimy hands on the little creature and its master" Hagane replied

"_I know but since we've already started picking a fight with them, we can just take it by force if it comes to that. A creature like that could be endlessly useful for our experiments. We MUST have it_"

"Yes-yes under stand where you're coming from boss but if they have any Rank 6's at the Japanese branch along with all those other member's there's nothing I can do with just the nit-wit Mizuki with me I could take down a rank 6 by them self but if anyone were to be with them I'd be screwed" Hagane said

_"That's why you wouldn't be doing it alone, don't worry Hagane. just do as you're told and we'll have our victory soon enough_"

"I know boss... call me if anything comes up" he said before closing the phone and putting it back on the center console

---

Hanechi watched as Naruto was about to take a bite of his food. Her inner anticipation building second by second

"Wait Naruto..." Sakura said noticing something "You order it with no Onions... those make you sick don't they?" she said

"holy crap your right... fucking language barrier, I thought I told you to tell them no onions" Naruto said putting the fork back down on the plate

"I thought I did..." Sakura said "Oh well I'll just have them take it back and get you another plate"

Hanechi's eye twitched.... _"what_...?" she thought _"you're KIDDING... right_?"

Naruto looked over to the distraught Hanechi "Are you okay?" he asked

She forced out a chuckle "heheh yeah... totally fine, it's just kind of silly that onions make you sick" she cracked a grin

"I know but they do..." Naruto shrugged "Can't stand 'em"

Sakura called the waiter over and explained the situation to him, the waiter happily took the plate back into the kitchen to fetch him his new meal

--

The three of them ate their food and left the restaurant. Naruto and Sakura were having Hanechi show them where the bowling alley was

"It's just down the street and to the right here" Hanechi said as she pointed ahead of them "The local authorities have already cleaned up and done their search... so I doubt you'll be able to get any useful information"

"We have to check it out anyways" Naruto said

"I wonder is Sasuke's found anything yet?" Sakura said tapping her chin

--

Else where Sasuke let out a strong sneeze "Well that was sudden..." he said to himself

"Bless you. You were saying boy?" A middle aged man at a snack stand in front of Sasuke asked

"Right, I was trying to ask if you had seen anything strange or unusual since the disappearances started? I'm lucky I found a person who speaks Japanese"

"Well folks don't like to talk about it because rumor has it, if you do you'll disappear... but there has been this supposed ghost going around... they say it takes the form of a feline or anything it wants and goes around silently capturing people. No one knows what it does with its victims though" the man explained

"You said a feline?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, a strangle feline, either leopard or jaguar-like, with demonic, glowing red eyes. It showed up about a week before the disappearances started. several people have reported witnessing it to the police... almost all of which disappeared"

"It can be what ever it wants...? Hhmm that must be the energy distortion I felt yesterday" Sasuke said to himself "Sounds like some kind of Rogue to me"

"Well you're the Lost Order guy here, not me... I just answered your questions. anything else I can help you with?"

"Any new or strange people show up lately?" Sasuke asked

"Hahahahah sorry kid but this country gets all types of people from all over, all the time... I'm a Japanese like you for example... I COULD say that YOU'RE suspicious. Or even myself. If it can be anything what and who can you trust?"

"The only thing I trust is my blade" Sasuke said gripping tightly to his katana handle "Thank you for your help" He bowed before disappearing in a spark of electricity

"No problem" the guy chuckled to himself "Something tells me that kid will do something great in his life..."

---

Naruto, Hanechi and Sakura scoured the area of the Bowling alley parking lot. Hanechi was next to Naruto and facing away as she bent over to look in the bush letting her ass wave in Naruto's face. Doing it on purpose

Naruto turned to see up her skirt and her panties which revealed her camel-toe. He began to drool

Sakura walked up and quickly grabbed the top of his head and turned it to face her "What are you looking at pervert?" she asked quietly with a demonic glare

"N-Nothing..." he stammered. He would regret his next words... DEARLY "W-Why, would you rather I looked up your skirt?" he grinned

BAAMMMM! Sakura smashed her fist into his face so hard he fell back into Hanechi and buried her in the bush she was supposedly looking in as Naruto flipped over the bush and landed on his head. He then toppled over like a domino back on top of Hanechi

Sakura clenched her fists tightly as she grit her teeth and blushed while she tightly held her eyes shut... a furious blush topped off her expression "Little horny bastard..." she growled evilly

"Ouch..." Hanechi and Naruto both grunted, Naruto had a red fist shaped mark in the middle of his face as some blood dripped out

---

After a fruitless search of the area, they had found nothing... "Dammit! Why can't this guy just show himself?" Naruto said

"Like he would just pop out an say 'Hey here I am, come and get me'..." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him

"A guy can wish can't he...?" Naruto asked

"Not you, no" Sakura said angrily

They walked down the street and started to cut through a park that had a small river cutting through the middle of it

Sakura began looking around "I need to use the bathroom dammit..."

"I think there's one to our right on the other side of the play ground" Hanechi said

"Okay... just meet me across the street in a few" Sakura said, as she pointed ahead of them before turning to her right and walking towards the public bathrooms

"I'm gonna go freshen up myself" Hanechi said "We'll be right back" she said before following behind Sakura

"_Now's my chance to get rid of this whore..."_ Hanechi thought "_Hopefully she doesn't have too hard of a power to deal with, then again I wont give her a chance to use it anyways_"

Sakura walked into the public bathroom building and went into the women side with Hanechi following shortly behind her

Sakura went into one of the stalls to do her business

Hanechi went into another stall and waited "_Now how should I do this...?"_ She pondered to herself

Sakura finished up in a few minutes and exited the stall and turned the sink faucet on low

Hanechi flushed the toilet to appear as if she had used it and walked out of the stall to see Sakura using her power to pull the water into the shape of a ball, in front of herself before sticking her hands in it and then splashing her face with the water ball

Hanechi's eye's twitched _"Fuck..." _she thought _"_Is that you're power...?"

"Yeah... I can control water molecules..." Sakura said...rather rudely, before turning and walking to the exit

"Hey, bitch..." The pink haired girl heard from Hanechi

"_Bitch...? Ooohhhh I'm gonna snap her neck for that!"_ Sakura thought as she turned around

Hanechi grabbed the edge of a stall door and with out any effort, ripped it from it's hinges

"What the hell...?" Sakura said in awe, Hanechi took a few steps forward and smashed the edge of the stall door into Sakura's head, hitting her right temple

Everything went black

Sakura's body smacked head first into the mortar wall, before dropping lifelessly to the ground with blood pouring from the side of her head

Hanechi grinned evil "Gotcha... bitch, now I just need to collect some of your blood and dispose of your body... Then I'll go looking for that Sasuke, punk and kill him... After that I'll just have fun with Naruto before I break every bone in his body" she chuckled evilly

Hanechi dragged Sakura's lifeless body out side and using inhuman strength, chucked her over the bathroom building and into the fast moving river behind it. she held up a small vial of blood and smiled "I've never failed a job once... I'm not gonna let that change now just because of you Lost Order bastards showing up out of the blue" she said before jumping into a tree and landing on one of it's branch.

She then jumped over the river and to another tree. She jumped from that tree to the top of a house near the park before vanishing behind it

Naruto had his back to a tree where he was told to meet back up with the girls. He looked back behind himself towards the bathrooms "What are they doing...? Brushing their fucking hair?" he asked himself

"Women... they have no sense of haste when it comes to this kind of crap..." he said before sighing

---

Sasuke was walking atop of power-lines as electricity sparked from his feet. "I just felt a small fluctuation... too bad it was too small to trace accurately. Those two idiots better be pulling their weight..." he said to himself

"Something about this whole town makes me feel odd..." he grumbled to himself "The one behind all of this better hope I don't my hands on them... I'll slice them to scorched ribbons. Just for the trouble they're causing me"

---

Rin walked into a dark laboratory, where five scientists were scattered about doing paperwork and working on telescopes and computers. Five large glass tube's filled with a strange green bubbling liquid. Four of the tube's had weird embryo like organisms floating in them. the fifth was filled with a Dark liquid. In it was Joseph Walker, stripped of his clothes and in a stasis with wire's attached to his body

Rin turned to one of the scientists "Progress report... now" she said

"Well, until Eight-sama returns with the genetic material samples, all further progress has been put on hold. We're still barely 48 percent complete with the project" the scientist said turning away from his computer

"You bastards need to hurry... we may be getting into a war with the Lost Order... we'll need the project completed by then" Rin sad

"With all due respect, Ma'am. You're asking us to play God. You can't expect us to rush it" A female scientist said as she walked from behind one of the green liquid tubes

"Errrrggg, I don't see how DNA samples from every 'gifted' Dark Hand member plus this Lost Order guy's power, isn't enough" Rin said

"Even with the bosses dark tar, sapping everything he's worth from him, we're not yielding enough effect still. Our human bodies can only handle so much" The first scientist said "At this rate his body will disintegrate before we reach the 70 percent point. we need all the genetic material we can get before that so we can merge it all together with his power. We also need that new species of creature, that one girls power created. If we get that in time we wont need him in anymore"

"Don't you DARE compare a 'User' to a human!" Rin snapped "We are worlds apart now. Weaklings like you powerless chumps, now only live to work for us Users. We're are closer to god then you miserable worms could ever hope to be!"

"Now-now miss Rin...you're getting a bit angry over nothing" she heard a new voice and she turned to the door she entered from to a see a young woman, with long purple hair

"What do you want Uzuki?" Rin asked

"Well, I just got back from a job and on my way back I took the liberty of collecting some blood samples for the project" Uzuki replied before holding up a small case. She popped it open and revealed about five large vials of blood. She grabbed a baggie, from inside it, with hairs in it "I even got some hair samples"

"Thanks, that'll help, Uzuki" The female scientist said grabbing the case and baggie

"So Rin... no job or assignment you could be attending to, rather than wasting your time here?" Uzuki said

"Screw off..." Rin said walking past the purple haired woman intentionally bumping her with her shoulder

"I should just irradiate that bitch, but that would only get the boss angry at me" Uzuki grumbled

"I really wish you would" one of the scientists said "I hate that bitch"

---

Sakura crawled out of the river about a mile from where she was thrown in. She coughed up some blood and water, before dropping to her stomach, blood still pouring from her head "Urgh... that, b-bitch... I kn-knew I didn't like her... I have to warn the other's..." She used her hands to force her upper body up "I still can't see straight..." she said to herself as she looked up at a near by power-line

Sakura looked back at the river and held her shaky hand towards it before pulling out a ball of water. She flicked her hand towards the power-lines and the water ball shot straight at a transformer on the pole, piercing it's metal covering and getting to the internal components

The transformer sparked and overloaded. The power to the whole block was cut off

Sakura went limp and rolled to her back "Please notice that Sasuke..." she said before her eyes closed once again

---

Hanechi was walking down the street and as she was about to pass a man she on the side walk she stopped him "Excuse me, I'm looking for my friends, He's wearing Lost Order gear, and he has black spiky hair and a katana at his hip. You seen him?" she asked in Vietnamese

"Yeah, I think I saw him about an hour ago talking to a Japanese snack stand owner. It was about five blocks east of here" he replied in his native language

"Thank you very much" Hanechi said with a quick bow before the man continued on. She went down the street some more to turn at another street

She looked ahead and saw a certain blonde boy

"Hanechi!!" Naruto called as he ran up to her "Where the hell did you and Sakura go?! You went to bathroom like an hour ago. Where's Sakura?" He asked

_"Crap_..." Hanechi thought "S-Sakura... uumm well... she, uh left the bathroom before me.... and I figured she went back to you... I left because I felt like I was getting in your guys' way" She quickly fabricated a lied

"No, Sakura never came back... I figured you two ditched me..." Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Well... I can help you look for Sakura. I'll bet you need a translator to ask around" Hanechi said

"Yes, that would be endlessly helpful. Thanks" He said

"No problem" she said with a fake smile "_Okay, fine change of plans... I wanted to save him for last to have as much fun as possible, killing him. But I'll just have to kill him now and go for that other one later. This is getting annoying"_

"Let's get to looking. I'm getting worried about Sakura. I hope she didn't disappear like all the others..." he said. His voice was riddled with concern for his friend

"I'll do my best to help you" Hanechi said

---

Just outside of Tokyo, on a mountain highway, that winded down towards the city, a man on a black racing motorcycle wearing a dark blue trench coat, black jeans and boots came to a stop on the mountain pass

He had a large handgun holstered on his right thigh. He had a young girl in light blue jean shorts and a pink and white t-shirt, Long blue hair came out from under her helmet. They both had motorcycle helmets on.

"So this is Tokyo huh, Onii-san?" they girl asked "I've always wanted to come to this city" she squealed

"We're not here for fun Tia..." The man said "We have a contract, and we're here to fulfill it"

"Aaawww" the girl said "Can we at least have some fun after we work?"

"...maybe..." the guy said before revving up his bike and continuing down the highway towards the city

---

It had been about forty minutes, and Naruto and Hanechi hadn't found any trace of Sakura... not like Hanechi was really trying, mind you. they talked to several people but Hanechi easy misled the ethnically challenged Naruto on what she was asking people. To avoid him finding any evidence

"This sucks... I'm really worried" Naruto said clinching his fists "What happened to you Sakura?"

"I'm sorry I can't help you more..." Hanechi lied through her teeth

"It's okay, you're trying your best..." Naruto said

They turned to and walked down an empty side street "_This is about the best chance I'm going to get, I guess... Time to die Blondie" _she thought as a metal blade extended from her right palm as she slowed down her pace just a bit to get a good angel at the back of his neck, she reared the blade back and prepared to strike

Naruto turned around and she quickly retracted the blade and put her hand down "Is something wrong?" he asked

"I'm just worried about her too... that's all..." she lied again "We should hurry."

"Yeah" He nodded and turned back around and continued walking but at a more brisk pace. Hanechi followed just to his left and just a bit behind him and she extended her blade from her palm once again and readied to strike him in the neck

"NARUTO!!" A voice called out

Naruto noticed Sasuke running on buildings to his right, a ways down the street "Hey it's Sasuke, he can help us"

Hanechi retracted the blade once again "_Damn it_!" she cursed inwardly

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto waved

"Naruto, get away from her!" Sasuke yelled

"What...? Why? What are you Talking about?" Naruto called back

"You naive idiot! She's the one behind the disappearances!!" Sasuke yelled

"Y-You're kidding right... she's just a normal girl..." He said in confusion before turning to her just as a red dot appeared on his forehead. He saw some sort of gun coming off of the side of her right arm, near the shoulder. It's laser trained in on Naruto's skull

Her eyes were shaded by her hair "Ignorant bullshit... that's all this has been... But my secret's out. I'm sick of sneaking around anyways... just die you moron" she said darkly

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and vanished in a spark of electricity that flew pass Naruto taking him with it, just before she fired her gun. A fist sized hole appeared in the wall of the building across the street, behind where he once stood. As the residual electricity sparked, Hanechi's image fizzled like a TV image, losing it's reception. Just for a second

Naruto and Sasuke reappeared down the street about ten feet away

Hanechi looked over to them and scowled "What a pesky trick..."

"Thanks" he said to Sasuke "What the hell is she...?" he asked

"I don't know but I'm gonna fry her..." Sasuke said, grabbing his sword hilt as electricity crackled off of his person "Judgment..." he said

Naruto clinched his fist's "Arc Resonance..." he said calmly. Red energy consumed his body

"You punk's don't stand a chance against me... I exist to destroy you Lost Order Users..." she said before her outer image faded away from feet to head. Underneath was something neither Sasuke or Naruto expected... when her image faded away it revealed not anything human... but machine. Her frame was more female-like then male. The complexity of the components and the parts was ridiculous(picture the recent Transformer movies, for complexity)

When her head's image faded it revealed a mouth less face with mechanical red eyes "Switching to combat mode. Analyzing opponents. All weapon systems unlocked. Engaging" she said and from her upper back two mechanical arms pulled out four blade-like mechanisms, each. all of the blades extended out and she fluttered them to the side like wings

From her left arm folded out another gun like the one on her right. "I'm not going to hold back. Advanced combat mode" she said before her hands separated between each of her fingers, which then retracted inwards as each hand extended four, 5 1/2 inch raptor talon-like blades. Before the hands reshaped themselves around the new weapons

Her feet preformed a similar procedure before she dropped to all fours. Her legs altered to match that of a four legged animal. A thin jaguar-like tail extended out and began waving around. The tip of the tail then released two blades. One on top of the tail that was about 6 inches long and another on the bottom of the tail about five inches long. Giving it two spear heads

The Blade-wings folded up at her sides "Go to HELL!" she roared before he mouth less area opened up like jaws revealing a small chain gun which began spin and in second released a flurry of bullets at them

Sasuke quick-drawed his sword and released a shock wave that the bullets collided with

Naruto extened an energy arm beneath himself and lifted himself into the air and towards Hanechi. He held his other hand towards her and blasted a couple shot's of energy at her

Hanechi rose her tail up, as she stopped firing her chain gun. The blades folded out and a reflective barrier appeared. The distortion of light caused slight rainbow-ish colors in her shield

Naruto's blasts reflected off of it and into the building walls

The gun's On Hanechi's arms trained themselves up and started firing like machine guns at Naruto, who enlarged a hand of energy to block the the flurry of 50 caliber bullets. The continuous wave of bullet's pushed Naruto back as he came to landing on his feet

Sasuke appeared to Hanechi's right and readied to slash her but she whipped her tail at him and sent him into a building wall

Naruto held his hand out and four balls of red energy appeared around Hanechi and converged violently on her creating a fierce explosion

Before the smoke even cleared Hanechi blasted out of the cloud charging towards the blonde boy who extended an energy fist to punch her but she just hopped to the side avoiding it before she swiped her deadly claws at his gut. He barely managed to avoid having to put his intestines back onto his body

Her mouth opened up again and the chain gun began to wind up. Before she could fire, however, Sasuke's sword stabbed right into her side before electricity crackled off of it and all around her body. She began to shake and twitch as the current ran through her mechanical body.

She swiped her right front paw to smack the katana out of her side as Sasuke rose to his feet

His sword slid across the ground behind her. Sasuke walked past it as sparks of eclectricity arched from his hand to his sword

The katana vibrated and shook before it flipped through the air back into his hand

Hanechi's blade-like wings on her right, fanned out and they pointed at Sasuke before one of them started firing bullets, one shot at a time straight for him

Sasuke vanished in a spark and reappeared on her other side of her and slammed his palm into her side "Blitzkrieg!" he called out before a blasted a powerful bolt of lightning from his hand that sent Hanechi into a building wall knocking out a cloud of dust and debris

But from the dust cloud shout out four of the wing-blades. They were no longer attached to her body. By them selves they flew through the air

Sasuke swiped his sword to deflect them one by one, but one still managed to graze his left arm cutting it

"Internal surge protectors, initiated." Hanechi said as the dust cleared and her blades floated back and reattached to the small left wing-arm

Naruto charged in holding his hand out blasting several red bursts at her

The mechanical beast jumped up and on to the wall behind herself before running on said wall towards Naruto firing her shoulder guns relentlessly

A spark flew passed Naruto taking him with it. The spark bounced into the air and both him and Sasuke appeared in mid-air as they were descending towards her

Hanechi stopped on a dime and jumped form the building causing that part of the wall to burst and crumble behind her as she rolled up into a ball and flew straight at Sasuke smashing into his chest sending him flaying back in to the wall behind him

She unrolled herself and went to stab Naruto with her Rapor-like talons. He managed to clash his own claws with hers before they hit his bloody. Hanechi used her free right claws to slash at his face but he grabbed her forearm before she could

"Little pest..." she said before putting her feet in his chest and pushing him back in mid-air before whirling around and smashing her tail into him sending him to his right and down to the street where he managed to land on his feet and role to absorb the impact as mush as possible

The blonde boy wrapped his right arm around his lower-ribs as his left eye winced in pain "Damn... that was a strong hit" he grunted as she landed on the street about fifteen feet from him

"You will both die here... I am Eight... the perfect killing machine. The first Artificial life-form to successfully function. There were seven made before me and all of them failed. I exist to destroy the enemies of the Dark Hand!" she said

"Artificial life-form...? psst you're nothing but a piece of crammed together junk and wires" Sasuke said walking into the street

"You miserable fucker's don't get it... I'm the copy of the first sentient robot, in which you're Order created. I can feel everything emotion a human does. I think independently-like a human does. I have a free will-like a human does." Eight said "The only difference is I am capable of being PERFECT!"

She said before arching her tail towards Naruto like a scorpion almost. Electricity arched between the two blades on her tail tip. Her right wing-blades pointed at Sasuke

From her tail, fired a spark of lightning and when it hit Naruto a large explosion ripped up the street

A spark appeared on the roof off a building to Eight's left and Naruto and Sasuke were standing there "Damn it, Naruto! I can't keep saving you ass every time" Sasuke barked

"I've never heard of the order making anything like a robot, but I know nothing is perfect... whatever, time to stop taking her so lightly... you don't have to save me anymore man" Naruto said before he turned to his teammate

"Full on...?" Sasuke asked

Naruto nodded and held his right hand above his head "I guess now is a good chance to try my new trick..." he grinned

"Whatever... just make it useful" Sasuke said holding his sword out to his right. It's blade lit up with a blue light as electricity pulsed around it

"It doesn't matter what you do... you cannot defeat me!" Eight yelled, before new weird gun folded out from her spinal area on her back and a red laser shot out that melted straight through the building as she trained it up towards them

Naruto hopped to his left two times avoiding the cutting laser as Sasuke vanished in a spark and reappeared to Eight's left and went to slash down at her but her left shoulder gun quickly turned to him and began firing rapidly

Sasuke had no choice but stop his attack and block the bullets with his sword using the lightning to speed himself up in order to match the fire rate of the gun

Red hot sparks from the bullets' metal, flew from his sword with each impact

Naruto held his hand up again and a red 'X' of energy formed in his hand. He clinched his fist around it and all of the red energy around his body was pulled around his fist as the red 'X' grew in size until it consumed most of his forearm

Eight stopped firing at Sasuke and jumped back and up to a roof across from Naruto. She looked at the blonde boy "His energy output level just increased by 27 percent... What is his power?" she said to himself

Red energy swirled violently around his body and his hand. Red electricity crackled out from his fist

"_Concentrate it... focus it... increase it's density. Align the energy particles in a hexahedron patter. Shape the structure... and..."_ he thought and the 'X' of Raw energy grew huge as the swirling energy finally finished converging on it. The 'X' began to alter shape slightly. The upper arms of the shape bent half way up, to point straight up and the lower arms of the shape grew wide and long. extending down the sides of his arm "Arc Blade!"

The violently reacting energy crackled with red electricity

Sasuke looked up at his Teammate "I didn't know you're raw energy could do something like that..."

"No one but me did, until now..." He grinned "This blade will cut through just about anything..."

"Well get to using it, loser" Sasuke said before slashing she sword at eight sending a crescent slash of electricity out

She held out her left arm and three prongs folded out and a shield formed that the lightning slash collided with

Naruto jumped off the roof across the street and slashed at her. She jumped up as his blade smashed through the building edge. She trained her shoulder guns at him and began firing repeatedly

Naruto shielded himself with his Arc Blade as he descended to the ground.

Sasuke jumped up and pointed his sword at Eight and shot a lightning bolt from the tip that smashed into her and pushed her back

She landed on the roof and jumped down to the street before charging at them. Her wing blades all pointed at them and started firing at them

Naruto held up his blade "Get behind me" He said and Sasuke did just that

Sasuke and Naruto charged forward and smashed the side of the blade into her stopping her in her tracks. They began pushing against her and she tried to continue charging

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and vaulted over him and stabbed his sword into Eight's back she smacked her tail into him and sent him flying, as the blades cut into his skin

He was knocked back and his sword was left in her back

Sasuke sprang to is feet and held his hands up to the sky for a second before swiping them down "Naruto, MOVE!" he yelled as a lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck his sword

Naruto jumped back as Eight roared with pain, for lack of a better term

She used her tail to smack the sword out of her back

Naruto pointed the arc blade at her and from the top two arms of the 'X' shape a red blast of energy shot out and blew up At Eight's feet. She jumped into the air and fired another blast from her tail like earlier "Eat RAIL GUN!" she yelled

Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto in a spark and held his hand out before the projectile smashed into them creating and explosion. eight landed and jumped to wall yet again running on it with all four's as 6 holes opened in her back and fired out grenade like projectiles that blew up on impact

The dust cloud grew larger with her attacks. She lunged from the wall and straight into the cloud so fast the cloud vanished. Her front claws were dug into the ground and Sasuke and Naruto were nowhere to be found

They appeared behind and Sasuke blasted a bolt of Lightning from his palm at her as Naruto shot another blast from his Arc Blade. Red and blue lightning sprayed outwards as and explosion ripped through the street

The smoke cleared and revealed a completely unharmed Eight "Fools. You can't defeat me" she said "Give it up... I'll rip you head off of you shoulders" she yelled as all of her gun's pointed at them

"Man... this bitch is tougher then she should be..." Sasuke said as he snapped his fingers and his sword flipped through the air and back to his hand before lighting back up with electricity

"She's the toughest one I've ever fought..." Naruto said "Not much could have survived that combination attack. What are we getting ourselves into..?"

Eight's glowing red eye's narrowed "Game over..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well that was a pretty long chapter... one of my longest yet. I hope it was worth the wait you guys

-Later


	6. Clash Flesh and Steel

**_RESONANCE_**

**_CHAPTER 6: CLASH!-FLESH AND STEEL_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: Hello, once again my friends! I have a favor to ask of you. **Please tell your friends of this fic. SPREAD the word!! I'm really trying hard for this fic and I feel it deserves some more readers :P. I have a great plot twisting around in my head and I think allot of people would enjoy it if they gave it a chance. So I ask again. SPREAD THE WORD. Arigato!**

* * *

BOOOOMM!!

An explosion ripped through the street. Sasuke and Naruto were sent sliding back on there feet from out of the debris cloud. Eight slid out of the other end of the cloud digging her razor talons into the ground, slicing it as she was pushed back

She arched her tail and pointed the tip through the cloud. using a thermal vision, she could see the outlines of her opponents' residual heat. Her targeting system locked onto the two boys and her tail shot out two black marble-like balls like bullets.

They flew through the cloud and exploded on impact.

Sasuke appeared with a spark of electricity, above her and as he fell, he readied his katana to strike her.

Eight's internal sensors went berserk and directed her to her right only to Naruto riding a power line on blue electricity(courtesy of Sasuke) he had his Arc Blade pointed at her and began firing blast after blast

Eight's chest area opened and thrusters released their force to propel her back and into the air. Too bad for her Sasuke appeared right behind her in a spark and slashed his sword at her, slicing partially into her back

"You little" she said before whipping her tail in to his chest and slashing it. Her gun's flipped around 180 degrees and fired relentlessly at him

Sasuke disappeared in a spark of lightning

Naruto extended an arm of energy down and grabbed the electrified wire. Lifting himself off of it and towards Eight in mid-air. The blue electricity from the wire coursed up through his arm of energy, and around him

He reared back his blade to slash at her.

_"Here comes that blade again... predictable_" she thought as she held out her hand and three prongs folded out and a shield was projected from them

Naruto smirked and quickly front flipped, to point his legs at her and he kicked her shield sending the blue electricity right into her arm "Suck EMP bitch" he said and her shield faded away. eight was take aback by this.

Naruto immediately pointed his blade right at her face... and fired "_Damn it!!"_ she thought

A red burst of energy blasted out mili-seconds before an explosion followed.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the street and looked up "Nice shot..." he said

Naruto pulled himself back to the power line and dropped to the ground as Eight crashed into the ground... crackling with electricity... both blue and red

"That's the end of her..." Naruto said as he walked over to Sasuke "How did you know though?"

"Sakura got attacked by her, but obviously didn't expect Sakura to be as tough of a bitch as she is. She managed to get my attention, I found her next to the river, she told me to find you and that hunk of junk" He explained looking at Eight's mechanical frame

"So... that bitch whore is still alive huh...? I'll fix that when I'm done with you two" Her voice suddenly came from her body. Her red eyes lit up and directed themselves towards the two Lost Order users

"She's not dead after that...?" Naruto asked

"I'm surprised scrap metal still talks back..." Sasuke said before pointing his sword at her

"Fool's... you just don't realize what I am capable of..." Eight said, quickly rolling to all fours and looking at them "My internal nano-machines are already repairing what little damage to dealt to me"

"Your armor's pretty tough huh?" Naruto said

"It's composed of one of the strongest, most flexible, composite metal's my creators developed just for me. I'll be ripping you both apart now." she said before the wings on her right, the side that faced them, pointed at them and each fired once, Sasuke released a shockwave to deflect the heavy caliber bullets

Eight lunged for them and landed between them as they jumped to avoid her

Eight spun to her right and back hand slashed her claws at Naruto slicing his chest through his raw energy, and clashing her blade-wings with Sasuke's sword so hard it sent him rolling back on the ground before he hit the side of a building

Naruto wrapped his left arm around his wound and slashed his Arc blade at Eight several times, but she used her left arm to propel a shield to block the slashes

Sasuke ran in and slashed at her side but she blocked it with her tail. He continued to slash attempting to strike her body but her tail would block and attack him

_"This is despicable.. .I'm getting into a sword fight with a tail_!" Sasuke thought

Eight's body opened six holes on her back and one wire extend from each of them, Extending to about five feet long. Each wires tip extended four small wires out about two inches in length each

The wires-like arms- went straight for the two users, three towards each.

The wires quickly grabbed both wrists and the throat of each of them. The wires that extended from the tips had wrapped around their wrists and necks, locking them selves together on the other side and began tightening

Sasuke and Naruto gasped for air. Their arms pinned at their sides

I'm going to slice you both to tiny pieces... starting with you... "she said looking at Naruto before holding up her talon and almost touching his chest with his "I'm going to slice your abdomen open and let you watch as your internal slop fall's to the ground

"Get the hell away from my man you whore..." A voice came out and a stream of water flew through the air and into the slash mark on Eight's back, that had yet to repair itself fully

The mechanical beast roared with pain as her body burst out with electricity. The wires released their grips and the boys fell to the ground

Eight forced her head to turn to the right as she was shocked, she saw Sakura with a bloodied head, leaning up against a building wall, she slid down to her knee's and her eyes closed "Finish her off boy's..." she said before falling unconscious against the wall

"L-Little... bitch...." Eight said as the electricity faded

Naruto sent an extended fist of energy that smashed into Eight's side sending her sliding to the right

Sasuke slashed his sword and sent a crescent of lightning out at her that she blocked with her shield

Sasuke held his hand out and lightning appeared in four spots around him almost like sphere's and each one blasted a strong bolt of lightning at her which she again blocked with her shield

Naruto pointed the Arc Blade at her and fired a blast of energy out. she again blocked it

"How about this!?" Sasuke said before holding his hands up in the air and lightning arched between his hands and arms. He crossed his arms and pointed them at Eight "Lightning SPEAR!" he yelled, as he swiped his hands to the side and sent the concentrated bolt right at her shield... or rather her hand, it smashed into it and completely destroyed the hand and the shield faded as her arm was destroyed

"Fuck!" she cursed

"Sasuke... now" Naruto yelled as he ran forward

Sasuke swiped his left hand forward and lightning appeared on the ground beneath Naruto's feet and he was immediately accelerated to high speeds as he reared his blade back ready to thrust it at her

Eight jumped in the air avoiding it as he slid across the ground. He turned around and jumped back up at her, attempting another thrust, as the lightning gave him speed

Eight tried to avoid to the right but she couldn't get her whole frame out of the way and one of her left blade wings got shattered by the thrust

Naruto whirled around again and fired three blasts from the arc blade that smashed into her side sending her to the ground

Eight quickly got up "You two are a good team, but sparky over there seems to be pulling most of the weight. If I get rid of him, you'll go down easily

Naruto smirked "Good... that's exactly what I wanted you to think"

The blonde boy held up his left arm and snapped his fingers "Arial Mine" he said, and an explosion ripped out RIGHT behind Eight sending her flying forward and another explosion met her in mid flight.... she smashed to the ground "W-What... the hell..?"

"Hmph... so you're sensors didn't notice them... Good." He said "Ever since I got here I've been planting what I call Aerial Mine's all over the city. These aerial mines are invisible like raw energy is with out being condensed. Small enough concentrations and nothing seems to be able to detect them, then on will I cause those tiny bits of raw energy to erupt violently when I need to... Consider my security. I do this where ever I go, just incase. you'll never know where they are and I've already plated almost one hundred and fifty of them since getting to this country" the blonde explained

"Enough, It's time to finish this" Sasuke said as he held his sword out and it lit up with violent electricity. He then sheathed his electrified blade "Now you'll see my family sword technique... magnified by ten thousand volts of electric current undulating the blade" he said as he lowered his upper body slightly "Zan-Tetsuken!" he said before disappearing and re-appearing right in front of eight who was trying to dodge to the left.

He slashed as he pulled his sword from the sheathe at lightning speed, the blade ended up hitting the wing blades on her left and he slashed straight through them all. Cutting them in two

"Impossible..." Eight said "_He slashed the same spot, the same line, at impossible speeds, perfectly five times in a row! A normal human would have only seen one slash_" She was worried now... these two were very dangerous warriors

Naruto jumped in and slashed his blade down at her smashing the ground as she jumped back only to be met with an explosion "Don't forget about the mines, now"

Eight stood in the cloud of dust "Damn.... this is ridiculous" she said to herself

"Let's put an end to her Sasuke" Naruto said before whispering something to Sasuke who nodded

Eight examined her damaged blade wings as the dust cleared "You bastards are gonna pay for this..."

"Not today, not ever..." Sasuke said "You're dead here"

"Let's do this!" Naruto said as he took a step to his right towards Sasuke and pointed his blade out at Eight

Sasuke stepped towards Naruto and flipped his sword around before putting it on top of the Arc Blade, with the point of the blade towards Eight. He then charged the katana with lightning and the electricity coursed around Naruto's blade and around the raw energy ball he was gathering at the tip

"Survive this!" Sasuke said

Naruto fired the energy, propelling the katana with it.

The Japanese blade was covered in raw energy and some electricity as it flew through the air

_"My right arm's shield is working now finally, after that EMP_" she held her arm out and her hand shifted and folding into her arm as she projected the shield from the prongs on her forearm

The combination attack smashed into her shield and pushed her back with the great force. the aerial mines all floated towards Sasuke and Naruto and shot into the beam strengthening it

The power behind the attack was so great she lost her footing and was now just being shoved through the air by the energy and katana "You punk bastards! DAMN YOU!!!!" she yelled before the attack smashed through the shield, her arm and then her entire body as the katana pierced straight through her head.

The Violent, swirling mass of energy disintegrated her figure in seconds and the energy faded from the sword just before it stuck into the wall of a building down the street. all that was left was a smoking scorch mark on the ground that crackled with red and blue electricity

Naruto's arc blade faded away and Sasuke snapped his fingers, to arch a blot of lightning to his sword and yank it back to him. He folded his left arm and placed the blade on the inside of his elbow and pulled it through slowly, using his sleeve to wipe the blade clean of the bit of oil and fake blood on it. He then sheathed it "mission complete"

"Amen to that" Naruto said turning and running over to Sakura, who had one eye open now

"Nice finish..." she said groggily

"That's what we thought. But we need to get you some medical attention" Naruto said

"I'm just glad everyone's okay..." she smiled

"By the way... what did you mean when you said 'Get the hell away from my man you whore' to that bitch?" He asked

She blushed "N-Nothing baka..." she said "Just get me to a doctor" she said

---

The man and girl on the motorcycle rode through the streets of Tokyo.

they pulled into a gas station parking lot and the girl pulled out a photo "So this Orochimaru guy wants us to capture this girl?" she asked

"Yeah... and he's paying a pretty penny too. Apparently her power is interesting to him..." the man said

"Damian nii-san. What's this girls power?" Tia asked

"Light manipulation" The man said

On the picture was a spy cam picture of Yamanaka Ino walking down the sidewalk "She doesn't look so tough" Tia said

"Well she's a lost order user... so don't underestimate her" Damian said before taking off his helmet and revealing his short spiky, dark blue hair. he had dark blue eyes and his trench coats collar covered his face "I'm getting a drink, you want something?" he asked

"Yeah, you know what I want, a bottle of anything with lots of calories, since my power burns away so many of them in my body" Tia said

"Right" Damian said and he walked into the convenience store

---

A woman walked into a large and dimly lit dinning room, where Rin sat eating a gourmet meal, A man with short smoothed back, black hair wearing a black vest, white long sleeve shirt, and cargo pants sat across from her eating a similar meal and a Uzuki was sitting next to him. At the end of the table covered by shadows was the master of the Dark Hand.

"Um... sir, I have news to report..." the woman who entered said

"What is it?" the man with black haired that was slicked back, asked

"Well... uumm... about twenty minutes ago... Eight's life-sign transponder, ceased to send it's signal... She's been destroyed master" the woman said

The shadow covered man slammed his fist onto the table knocking over his glass of wine "Damn it!! Those Lost Order bastards she was trying to get rid must of finished her off. Did she transmit any data on her opponents before dying?"

"Yeah... it's all been saved into this for you to review" the woman said pulling out a flash drive and handing it to him "They were apparently emitting high energy levels"

He grabbed the flash drive and looked at it. He sighed angrily "Those Lost Order guy's must of been at least rank 3 or 4 to beat her. Hidan, Rin, Uzuki.. you keep eating I'm going to go look over this... who ever these guys are they just cost me a lot of money and resources!" He said standing up and disappearing in the shadows

"hmph... It seems that piece of shit eight was just a waste of money after all... Artificial life indeed..." The black haired man said

"I don' know Hidan... I thought once we worked all the kinks out of her she would have been an unstoppable killing machine" Uzuki said before taking a bite of some lobster

"136,800,000,000 American dollars down the tube if you ask me" Hidan said nonchalantly before taking a drink from his bottle of beer

"My question is where did we ever even get that much money... I know the master was a billionaire to begin with but where did the other one hundred thirty six trillion come from?" Uzuki said

"There are many benefactors worldwide backing our organization... just like how the Lost Order works" Rin said "and the master has been involved with the black market for a good 17 years. He has his connections"

---

Naruto stood outside of a hospital room that they were checking Sakura out in. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. He went through his phone book and called the Lost Order. Or rather a person IN the Order

---

Tsunade heard her cell phone ring and she picked it up and answered it "Naruto, how goes the mission?"

"_Mission__ is done but Sakura took a pretty good blow to the head. After she gets patched up we'll head back. We should be back early tomorrow morning_" He said

"Alright... I'll just wait for the details in your report. Get home safely guys" she said

"_Yeah... we will. See ya_" Naruto said before closing the phone and walking back into the room. Sakura had a bandage around her head and Sasuke leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"How are you feeling?" The blonde boy asked

"I'll be fine... Doctor here said I have a minor concussion. But I'll be fine. Our Lost Order status allows me to leave right away. So let's head back" Sakura said

"Agreed" Sasuke said pushing himself off the wall and opening his eyes

"the doctor bowed "You're lucky you have the privilege to leave. I wouldn't let you go quite et other wise" The doctor said in Vietnamese

"Sorry. We have jobs to do" Sakura said "Thanks for the treatment though"

"You're welcome" he said before walking out of the room

"Let's go home" Naruto said

---

The sun was almost ready to set in the sky of Tokyo. Tenten, Ino, Hanabi, Tayuya and Hinata were riding in Tenten's car down the street

"Wow... all the stress just melted away in that Sauna..." Hanabi sighed with content. She had gotten shotgun again.

"I know... It was great..." Tenten said. She was lounged back in her seat as she drove

Tenten turned the car into the Lost Order parking lot. She drove it to the multi-floored garage and on the first level where only two other car's and a certain blue Kawasaki Ninja were parked

She parked it and shut off the engine

The blue haired man Damian was on the second level. Tia sat on the ledge of the opening, and they watched them pull in

Ino and the other two in the back hopped out as Hanabi and Tenten opened the doors and stepped out.

"Hey everyone stay right here. I'll be right back" Tenten said

"Why?" Hanabi asked

"It's a surprise" Tenten replied as she started to jog

Back on the second level "Should we check to see if any of those girls were the one we're looking for?" Tia asked

"Hhmm... yeah... but we'll just see them when they all walk out to go to the Lost Orders main building" Damian said, shortly before he Saw Tenten jogging towards the dormitories

"There's one... where are the others?" Tia asked

"I don't know... just wait" He replied

A few minutes passed and Tenten came running back with a bag in her hand

"Now I'm confused..." Tia said "Can we just go look now?"

"Yeah" He replied "Be careful"

Tia pushed herself off the ledge and they walked towards the down ramp

Tenten ran up to the other girls and held up the bag and a camera

Tayuya sighed "more kinky pictures baby?" she asked

"You know it" Tenten said

"What...?" Ino asked as she blushed

"Don't worry Ino, we just need you to take the pictures" Tenten said handing the camera to the blonde girl

The girl then dug in the bag and pulled out string bikini's "Strip down girls"

Hanabi, Hinata and Tayuya looked at each other before shrugging. Tayuya was starting to pull her undershirt off, when she saw Two certain people standing behind Tenten and Ino "Wait, hold on... we got company girls..." Tayuya said narrowing her eyes and pulling her shirt back down

Everyone directed their attention where Tayuya was looking. They saw Damian and Tia

"Oh don't mind us girls" Tia said as she rocked her body on her heels

"Who are you two!? I've never seen you two around her before!" Hinata said

"Me either..." Tenten said

Damian looked at Ino

"Onii-chan..." Tia said

"I know... that's her. I don't know what you horny little sluts are doing. But just hand over the blonde an there wont be any problems" Damian said pulling his trench coat to the back brandishing the large revolver like handgun holstered on his right thigh

"You think guns are a useful weapon against Lost Order Users?" Hanabi smirked "Idiot..."

"If a 50 caliber bullet blasts a hole through your organs even a User will die..." Tia said "Even if Users have naturally more resistant bodies then normal people"

"you guys are really out numbered here. Do you think we'd just let you take our friend because you flash a gun at us?!" Tenten said angrily

Damian narrowed his eyes "It seems you need to be taught just who you're dealing with here!" Damian said, before, at blinding speeds, drew his gun from the holster and revealed a large double-barreled silver Revolver. He fired it straight at Tenten's head and milliseconds before it ripped through Tenten's skull it reflected off of a distortion of light

The bullet reflected up and into the ceiling tearing a hole in it

"hmph" Damian scoffed

Ino had her hand extended out towards Tenten.

"So that's the light power huh?" Tia said "pretty cool defense... but I'll do you one better" she smirked and curled her arms around her body. just then her skin and muscles all seemed to tear off of her body and float around her skeletal structure. the bones separated from each other and shifted into 28 sharp sickle-like blades and connected with each other. Forming seven blade wheels, each made of four sickle blades. The flesh and muscle reconstructed onto the bone blades

The blade wheels were fairly large. At least three feet in diameter each. The wheels floated and spun in the air like saw blades "This is my defensive and offensive power. Death Wheels!"

Damian fired his gun seven more times at the girls

Ino projected a large shield in front of them and the bullets reflected off it

Hanabi dropped to all fours "PanthersBane" she said and her liquid claw came out of the pores in her skin and consumed her body in the white armor and fanged skull mask. she charged at Damian who swung his gun behind himself and opened the revoling bullet chamber sending the 8 expended bullets shells flying out

Hanabi Jumped over Tia's Death Wheeles and went to swipe her claws at Damian who with his left hand threw up a clip holder which held eight 50 caliber bullets together.

Damian easily avoided Hanabi's strike, by stepping to his left. As he swung his right hand and arm back to the front of himself, he smashed the silver revolver into herface lifting her upper body before kneeing her in the gut, forcing her to keeled over.

He brought the gun back down to smack the butt of its handle into the back of her head

Using hte same hand he grabed the long lavender hair that came out from behind the mask. He yanked her head forcefully up before whirling around to his left and sweep kicked her legs out from under her with his left leg, sending her completely horizontal in the air.

He then rose up and kneed her in the abdomen in mid air. He then grabbed her right arm while she lifted into the air and pulled it over his shoulder using this as a leverage to throw her over his body and scross the parking garage

He grabbed the clip of eight bullets which where held in a circle to fit into his eight Revoler chamber holes. Which he did and pulled the clip that held the bullets together off and threw it to the side before flicking his wrist to swing the revolving chamber closed and reloaded. Doing all of this in one fluid motion in under five seconds

Hanabi pushed herself to her feet

"Damn... he's fast" Tenten said, stunned she was "He just beat the shit out of the fastest one of us" she said angrily before she took a step towards him only for the Death wheeles to float down in front of her "uh-uh, no you don't" Tia's voice echoed from the rotating blades

Damian pointed his gun at Hanabi and fired three times

One bullet smashed into her upper chest on the left side. A second smashed into the center of her chest. The third hit her gut on the right side. Her armor could be heard breaking with each impact and a bit of blood was discharged from the wounds. Hanabi was sent back first into the wall and she slid down to the ground

"HANABI!" Tenten and the others screamed

Damian pointed his gun to his right at them with out looking and fired four more times, forcing Ino to project a shield to protect them. The bullets reflected off the shield and bounced into the walls and ceiling.

One reflected back at Damian but a Death Wheel floated in front of it and stopped it dead in its tracks on impact with the blades side

"I don't need a power to kill you..." Damian said looking at the girls

"You've only got one bullet left if I'm right!" Tayuya said before she dropped to all fours changed into a large vicious saber toothed wolf with two tails. Its fur was black grey and white. the shreds of her clothing fell to the ground

She lunged at Him only to be stopped by three Death Wheels as they flew in like saw blades at her. She stopped and jumped back as they sliced into the ground where she once was

"Stay back!" Tia's voice echoed out

"You coward... you just hide behind a little girls power!" Tenten barked

"Wrong! It's called teamwork. We work together to compensate for one another's weaknesses. Isn't that like 101 in your Order's education? Or do they just send inexperienced kids to fight for their lives?" Damian said

"I'll show you inexperienced..." Tenten said holding her hand out. A green emerald light and electricity crackled out and the concrete and tar below her hand started to glow green. She looked at him and the ground beneath her hand broke apart, floated up and quickly formed into a black sword

Tenten charged at Damian and The Death wheels came in to strike her.

Tenten deflected one of them to her right with her sword and knocked a second one higher into the air before rolling under a third and fourth. She completed her role on her feet and she thrust the point of her sword at him and a Death Wheel floated down between him and the blade. Stopping it

"Hah... nice try" Tia's voice came from the Death Wheel

"not bad... not good." Damian said

Ino deflected the Death Wheels that Tenten dodged, with her light shield

Tenten gnarled and pulled her sword back and slashed at the blade wheel. It went between two of the sickle blades and she forced the wheel to spin once before thrusting through it with the tip of the sword heading straight for Damian

Damian just smacked her blade down to his right with his gun and in the same motion pulled it around to point the barrels right at Tenten's head. It was less than an inch from her face

Damian smirked "Checkmate..." he said as he pulled the trigger

The sound of the guns discharge echoed out

"TENTEN" Hinata screamed

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's the sixth chapter of Resonance. I hope you enjoyed it. Had to have a cliffy heheheheheh. **REMEMBER: Present idea's for powers. Sorry if I don't use some of them. ALSO REMEBER TO SPREAD THE WORD OF THIS FIC TO YOUR FRIENDS, BUDDIES, LOVERS AND FAMILY MEMBERS! :P**

-Later


	7. The Seeker

_**RESONANCE**_

**_CHAPTER 7: THE SEEKER_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: Well your reviews are helpful. Again I ask you to spread the word of this fic to your friends who like fanfiction. Thank you... now READ!

* * *

"I'll show you inexperienced..." Tenten said holding her hand out. A green emerald light and electricity crackled out and the concrete and tar below her hand started to glow green. She looked at him and the ground beneath her hand broke apart, floated up and quickly formed into a black sword

Tenten charged at Damian and The Death wheels came in to strike her.

Tenten deflected one of them to her right with her sword and knocked a second one higher into the air before rolling under a third and fourth. She completed her role on her feet and she thrust the point of her sword at him and a Death Wheel floated down between him and the blade. Stopping it

"Hah... nice try" Tia's voice came from the Death Wheel

"not bad... not good." Damian said

Ino deflected the Death Wheels that Tenten dodged, with her light shield

Tenten gnarled and pulled her sword back and slashed at the blade wheel. It went between two of the sickle blades and she forced the wheel to spin once before thrusting through it with the tip of the sword heading straight for Damian

Damian just smacked her blade down to his right with his gun and in the same motion pulled it around to point the barrels right at Tenten's head. It was less than an inch from her face

Damian smirked "Checkmate..." he said as he pulled the trigger

The sound of the guns discharge echoed out

"TENTEN" Hinata screamed

Tenten dropped back on her ass with wide eyes as she saw the bullet being held back by a small concentrated shield of light

She looked to Ino "Th-thanks..." she said... "That was to close for comfort"

Damian narrowed his eyes "Lucky break I guess..." he said before flinging his his right arm back and expelling the expended bullet casings from his gun. He reloaded a reel of eight more bulets and flung the revolving chamber closed

"Why do you girls gotta make my job so hard...? We could have used diplomacy" The man said

"kidnapping me is diplomacy?!" Ino barked "What the hell do you want with me anyway! Who are you two?"

"Who we are isn't of importance... what is important is my job... and I never fail..." Damian said before reaching his left hand into the right right chest part of his trench and pulled out a long, black steel, Desert Eagle

"I don't get it. Tell me why you're after me?!"

"Because-" Damian started but was cut off by Tayuya

"Because you're a Seeker aren't you?" She asked through her beastly voice

"Correct..." Damian said pointing the guns at the girls and crossing his forearms, while he held the guns sideways "Took you long enough to figure it out..."

"Idiot broads heheheheh" Tia laughed

"Whats a seeker?" Ino asked them

"A seeker is a person who specializes is hunting and capturing people with powers for a high paying client. though I've never heard of a Seeker without a power themselves. Normal humans don't usually last that long against a person with powers" Hinata explained

"So somebody is paying these bastards to kidnap me?!" Ino asked angrily

"Ding-ding-ding. That's Right, lets show her, her prize Johnny!" Tia mocked "So just shut up and come with us before we have to kill your friends and beat you to within an inch of your life"

Tayuya suddenly lunged forward and gripped a death wheel in her fangs and landed before flinging it through the air with all her force towards Damian who didn't even flinch as the bladed wheel stopped inches in front of him

"Aaahhh, you little bitch, you got slobber on me!!!" Tia barked angrily

Tenten reared her sword back and throw it point first through the air at Damian, who effortlessly side stepped and avoided it. He then began firing both his guns at the girls once agian forcing Ino to project a shield in front of them to stop the bullets

Tia moved the Death Wheels to fly to the sides of hte group and then in towards them

Tenten formed a sword from the tar and concrete on the ground and blocked two of them as Tayuya grabbed one in her teeth and jumped over another. Ino used her shield to stop the rest in their place

Damian ran in as he continued to fire. The bullets reflected off of the shield

"Ino open it" Tenten said and Ino nodded before opening a hole in her shield as Tenten turned her sword in a large multi pronged spear that she threw through the hole straight for Damian who stopped on a dime and drive rolled back to avoid it. He completed his perfect role on his feet and expended the empty clip from the D.E. and the expended bullet casings of the revolver

A Death Wheel flew in through the hole Ino made and Ino barely managed to step to the left avoiding being sliced in two. But the blade still cut into her left arm a bit

She winced in pain and grabbed her wound

Damian had already finished his reloading by now and he held the revolver in his right hand, out to his right "Yukari...." He held his D.E. in his left and held his arm out "Yami... Clear my way!" he called out and pointed the guns at the girls and he fired one bullet from each gun

Ino had just closed the hole in her shield when the bullets collided with it. The shields rippled like water from the points of impact

Damian lowered his arms to his sides along with the guns "Detonation..."

BBBBOOOOOOMMMM

An Explosion ripped out from the parking garage

When the smoke cleared Ino's yellow glowing shield of light cracked and shattered before vanishing

Ino gasped and dropped to her hands and knees panting heavily "What... what th-the hell was that... h-his power...?" She said

"Ino are you okay?" Hinata asked fearfully

"I'm fine... " She panted

"what kind of power needs a gun you be used?" Tayuya said

"I told you already... I don't have a power... what you just saw was no more then clever weapon engineering. the bullets I just fired were smaller than my normals bullets but in side of each bullet there's two chambers filled with specific chemicals. Upon impact with a target, the wall separating the chemicals breaks and the chemicals then mix and in a few seconds after impact..."

"BOOM" Tia said as she floated her wheels over near him

"It all in a violent chemical reaction... not some fancy power... And I just loaded both my guns FULL of these bullets"

"Damn... and just two of them broke Ino's shield..." Tenten said. She put her hand on the ground and formed the concrete and tar into a M4 Custom riffle and a clip. She loaded the clip and pulled back the bolt before pointing it at Damian

"Oohhh... so that power is capable of making something as complex as an M4? You should have picked a P90 to make... you'll never hit me with that accursed newb stick" Damian chuckled

"I guess it sucks that I have no idea what a P90 is... I'm not a gun girl... I like blades. But I'll even use a gun if I need too" Tenten said before pulling the trigger and firing her automatic rifle at him. The Death Wheels flew around and spun in front of Damian in a flurry, fast enough to block all of the bullets

When Tenten ran out of bullets she pulled out the clip and went to form another one but Damian ran in, Grabbed the barrel of her gun yanked it from her hands as he kicked her gut. Still holding both of his own guns too.

Damian smacked the gun across Tayuya's face and snout before kicking Ino in the gut

"What's going on?!' A male voice was heard through out the parking garage

Kiba ran around the corner and into the garage "What the fuck?" he said

Damian with out hesitation turned and pointed his gun at Kiba and fired. The bullet flew through the air and as it approached Kiba's head. The air gap it left behind itself became visible as the bullet slowed to a stop in front of Kiba. The bullet's spin stopped. Kiba grinned and flicked the tip of the bullet to face back at Damian and the bullet took off at him

Damian dived back on to his back as the bullet flew out of the garage through an opening. As he hit the ground he pointed his D.E. at Kiba and fire three times

Each bullet slowed to stop in front of him and flipped around before flying back at Damian. The Death Wheels came in and sliced the bullets in two perfectly, separating the chemicals from touching one another

Damian rolled to avoid the shrapnel. He hopped to his feet "Damn it. We weren't fast enough Tia... Time to retreat for now" He ordered before putting his guns back where he drew them from

"Aaaaawwww. But I was having fun..." Tia's voice groaned from the Death Wheels. Which then flew over towards Damian as he jumped on his Kawasaki Ninja.

Damian reached in his jacket and pulled out a grenade "Here's a parting gift for you all" He used his teeth to pull the pin out and dropped it on the ground as Tia's Death Wheels reformed back into her normal body and she was already sitting on the bike

Damian started the bike and pulled out jumping over the ledge of the garage and out into the parking lot where he snaked through the cars and drifted to the street.

As he rode out of the parking lot he went down the street roaring past a certain Dark Hand member who was smoking a cigarette. It was Hagane "Heeeeello.... what do we have here?" he said to himself as Damian disappeared around a corner

Hagane pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. He pressed a few buttons and held it to his ear "Hey, boss... did you have something to do with a little skirmish at the Japanese Lost Order branch? I heard an explosion, and come to find a guy and a chick on a bike busting out of there like bats on speed, trying to get out of hell"

"No... If I had wanted something there done, you know I would have just had you do it"

"hhmm... wonder who they were..." Hagane pondered

"They may be some troublesome Bounty Hunters or Seekers. Ignore them for now... eliminate them if they become problem" the bosses voice said

"Understood... later" he said as he closed the phone "Something tell's me The Lost Order and the Dark Hand aren't the only ones getting involved in this soon to be war." He grinned "This is getting funner every day, heheheheheh"

Hagane tossed his cigarette to the ground and turned to walk back down the street

Back in the garage, Tayuya had returned to her normal form. Her, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Kiba were all gathered around Hanabi, who lay there on the ground, eyes closed forcing herself to breathe.

Her breaths were short, painful and raspy. Blood trailed from her lips down her cheek

"We have to get her to the infirmary and fast"

"Hurry!" Hinata said frantically. Fearing for her sisters life.

Kiba picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as his legs would let him.

The others followed right behind him

As Ino ran she couldn't help but feel guilty "_Damn it... another person got hurt because of me... I'm so useless!"_

---

Elsewhere in Tokyo, in a lavish Limousine that drove down the street, Sat a man that looked to be in his late thirties or early fourties. Next to him was a young woman. In two other seat were a man in a nice business suit, and a younger man who looked to be in his early twenties, who had his eyes closed ad looking down. He hand cargo pants and a blue t-shirt on. He had short spiky brown hair

"Mister Rozencrantz, we're almost to the Lost Order" The driver up front said

"Understood, Thank you" The older man said, before he turned to the young girl next to him "Sarah are you ready? This is you first time synchronizing with the phych-line" He said

"I'm ready father" she nodded "I just never seem to live up to the family name..." she said looking down

"Nonesense... you'll do wonderfully. I believe in you" He said with a big small as he put his hand on her shoulder "Since your mother passed away I know I've been petty harsh... but its only because I love you and expect great things from you. Things I know you can deliver" He said

Sarah nodded

Just then the other young man, with the short brow hair spoke up "The phych-line can be an endless source of knowledge or it can turn your brain into putty and leave you a worthless vegetable" He said

"Hayden, show your little sister some encouragement" The older man said

"Why? If she syncs, she syncs... if she doesn't... she doesn't. I don't personally think her mind can handle it..." Hayden said "The phych-line is what killed mom... only me and you have ever properly synchronized with it..."

"That doesn't matter... you know Sarah has a great gift, Hayden. Her predictions are much more correct then either of ours..."

"Big deal... you're the one who foresaw the birth of the first Rank 7... If Sarah dies its okay.. .we don't need her"

Sarah looked down again "Why are you always like this?"

"Because life's a bitch Sarah... get used to it. Daddy wont always be here to wipe your ass for you" Hayden said looking at her with his dark green eyes

"Um sirs" The man in the suit said "Mister Rozencrantz, As your personal adviser I highly suggest you and your family stop playing this game of Russian Roulette with the Phych-line... it is too hazardous."

"I thank you for your concern Mr Robenson. But my family has close ties with the Lost Order and my family helped develop the Phych-line. We know well what the risks are. But the benefit of mankind is worth it" Mr Rozencrantz said happily. "It's the concept my Wife died for, and by god, I will fulfill it."

Robenson sighed "I can understand that I guess. But please don't be needlessly reckless... I doubt Miss Isabella would want that"

"I'd never. Driver... how much further?" he called up to the front

"Only a few minutes sir. We're almost there" the driver replied

"Okay... now Sarah... a quick review. What is it you have to do?" He asked his daughter

"I have to clear my mind and open it to the phych-line. I have to use my mind to create a complete circuit of information. And then control the overflow of energy being imputting into the system from all of the users in the branch."

"Good. What do you do when you start hearing the thoughts of all the users and people in the building?" He asked

"Immediately shut down the Phych-line, and cancel the synchronization before the surplus of thoughts and energy rips my mind apart"

"That's my girl" Her father said "Now remember. Every member in the branch is going to be involved with this. So there will be alot of thoughts trying to force their way into your head"

"I know, that's why I have to clear my mind and focus only on the phych-line"

"You may not realise it yet but our family serves a very important role in the Lost Order. Everything will become clear when you Sync with the phych-line"

"Understood Father" she said

---

Ino sat in the infirmary hallway. She had her back to the wall and her knees in her chest

Tenten walked out of one of hte rooms and up to her "The doctor says Hanabi will be fine... They said her armor skin stopped the bullets enough to where the top of her left lung was scratch. But she'll be back up and out of bed soon"

"Really... thank god... I'd never live it down if another person died because of me... I should have just gone with him... and saved you guys the trouble" Ino said

Tenten sat down next to her "Don't ever talk like that... you are our friend... our family"

"But you barely know me..." Ino replied sorrowfully

"It doesn't matter... everyone here in the Lost Order came here for one of two reasons... they either had nothing else left for them when their families dies or went missing. Or they're here because they have something that they want to protect. We all have something we want to do or accomplish. The second you put that Lost Order coat on you became one of us. We're a Family here. We're comrades, allies and friends. We live together... and often die together. I'd never let some Seeker just take one of my family from right under my feet if there's something I can do about it"

Ino was looking at her "Thanks... that actually means a lot... I just want to be stronger so I'm not a nuisance anymore"

"Don't worry... effort equals success and Family equals life... My brother would always say that. I've lived my life by that" Tenten said

"You're brother?" Ino asked

"Yeah... we were twins. We were orphaned at three and went from foster home to foster home for two years until those meteors struck. When the one landed right off shore of Tokyo the resulting wave separated me and my brother."

/\/\FLASHBACK/\/\

"TEN!" Her brother yelled "We need to run!"

Tenten was running up from the water after swimming as it receded deep back into the ocean. The first indication of a wave. They could see the humongous column of water where the meteor struck off in the distance

They both started marking a run for higher ground, going up a long set of stairs off the beach to the street

Tenten tripped on some staris that lead up from the beach

Her Brother grabbed her hand "Come on Ten we have to run!"

"I need my locket!" Tenten said as she stood up and ran to the car of their current foster parents and opened the door to grab the silver locket on the bag of clothes

"Tenten, Tenshi what are you doing? RUUUNNN!!" Their foster father said as he and his wife were running up the long set of stairs while Tenten put the locket around her neck

Tenshi grabbed his sister by the hand and yanked her along

It was too late though, the tidal wave was cresting over the beach and it was higher then the street level by about twenty feet. It smashed into the stairs sweeping away the foster parents and the wave dropped in height and skidded across the ground pulling debris ad people with it

Just before the wave smashed into Tenten and her brother, a green pulse of energy rippled past the wave and them illuminating their bodies for a split second before it faded and the water smashed into them so hard they lost their grip of each other

Tenten lucky having her floaties and safety vest on, managed to get her head above water as she was being rushed down the streets in the deluge. She grabbed onto a floating car for dear life "TENSHI! TENSHI!" She cried out for her brother

"Tenten!" She heard his voice yelled and she looked back and saw Him hanging on to a floating log of what once was a tree. She reached out with her tired arm as he log got sligty stopped by the car she was holding

Tenshi reached his hands out and grabbed her arm, in the process his hand gripped her locket and pressed it against her arm. He tried to hold on but the log found its way past the car and the current pulled her brother with it and his hands slipped right down her pulling her floatie off of it and yanked the chain of the locket breaking and those were now the only two things her brother held as he vanished in the torrent

/\/\END FLASHBACK/\/\

"After that I can't remember anything... I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital bed two months later.... They said it was a miracle I survived. My brother probably drowned in the flood. I never saw him again" Tenten said

"I'm sorry... that must have sucked" Ino said

"It did... and the locket he took with him was all I had to remember him by" Tenten said "But I don't mope around... the second I heard about the Lost Order and how it was recruiting I joined up. Because I realized the things I touched I could make them into things I wanted... that's my power, Alteration... they call me Emerald because of the green light I make when I do it"

"Then you learned to fight right?"

"Yep. I learned swordplay... and not to brag but I'm viscous with a Bo Staff" Tenten said

"Hmhmhm" Ino laughed quietly "To bad I'm not exactly fighter material... I guess I'm support over anything. Even then I couldn't support Hanabi very well"

"It's okay.. .you're still new to this... you'll learn how your power functions an what you can do in no time... that's why you were training with Hanabi. Don't worry every one will tell it ya, it's like a second nature eventually"

"Good... I have to admit though... having a power is pretty cool" Ino said

"You mind telling me about how you ended up here?" Tenten asked

"Not now... I still don't like talking about it" Ino replied

"It's okay... I understand" The brunette said before standing up "Well I'm gonna head to my room for the night. I'll see you later Ino" She waved before walking down the hall to wards the elevator

"See ya... Guess i should head back to my room too" She said to herself as she stood up. Just then her pass card beeped. She grabbed it and looked at the screen. She pressed the touch screen "Yeah? This is Ino?" She said

"Ino is Tsunade, come to my office please"

"Okay. Be there in a second" Ino said

"Thanks"

---

Ino had gotten to the office and Tsunade was sitting on her desk in front "Two things... you mind explaining why the seeker was after you? Not many Seekers have the balls to attack a L.O. user at one of our branch buildings."

"I have no idea... explain why the hell a seeker would be after me in the first place..." Ino said

"A benefactor obviously sees you as a prize for his or her collection... people are twisted. Who knows why somebody hired a seeker for you specifically. I don't care. I just want to stop the seeker"

"Who was he?"

"According to Hinata's description he matches a one Damian Micheals. He was a two year American Marine, and a three year Japanese special forces operative. He moved out of America and quit the army to move to Japan and enlist in their special forces. He was trained in several forms of CQC(Close Quarters Combat). Including Jujitsu, Kung fu, Tae-Kwon-Do and his most dangerous style Krav Maga. They say he's learned to mix those together and add in gun slinging. He then vanished form Japan and became a Seeker apparently. As for the girl... I'm lost as to where she comes into the picture... Micheals has been an orphan all his life with no known relatives"

"He may have brainwashed her into working with him for his Seeker job" Ino suggested

"We'll find out eventually" Tsunade said

---

It was late at night in the city of Toronto Canada and a young man ran through the streets panting as he turned and ran into a long alley. The young man looked back behind himself and didn't see anything

He faced back ahead of himself and kept running. He came up to a tall 8 foot fence with barbed wire at the top of it. He turned back behind himself again and this time he saw a man turn into the alley and walk towards. He was covered in shadows

He looked back at the fence and grabbed it. He began climbing it towards the barbed wire. As he did so his arms turned into a similar metal as reached the top and vaulted over it. His metal arms protecting him from the barbs

He landed and kept running

The shadow covered man walked up to the fence and calmly reached his hand out to press his palm against the chain link fence. The metal of the fence instantly froze over before the man pushed his hand forward and the chain links shattered to pieces. He walked through the hole in the fence and took off in a sprint after the other man.

The other man just had reached the end of the alley and was in an empty parking lot of a department store

He looked back to see the other man chasing him in full sprint.

"Mother fucker..." The man panted as he slowed to a stop and turned around to face his chaser... "What hell?! Who are you and why are you chasing me?!" he asked

The man came to a stop and walked into the light. He had short brown spiky hair. He wore tan cargo pants and shoes. He had a long sleeve black shirt on with a vest over it. He put his right hand on his left should where it met his neck "I have to admit... You're a pretty fast son of a bitch. Hard to keep up with. Stopping to talk to me was the last mistake you'll ever make" He said

"Answer my question before you force me to break your neck" The other man demanded angrily

"I am called Yamato by my comrades... and you're Vincent Harley. What could be considered a Rogue. Though you keep to yourself and don't cause other people problems. You're power is to assimilate any of the elements which reside on the periodic table."

Vincent's eyes widened "H-How... do you know all that...?"

"Let's just say I work for an Organization that requires your power. And I don't mean the famous Lost Order" Yamato said

"Well you and your organization can go shove a pitch fork up each others asses... you're all just a bunch or greedy corrupt bastards. What ever it is you want from me, I'm not giving it. I may have a power but I just want to be left alone... If I have to kill people like you to do that, then so be it. Leave me be now or else!"

"tisk-tisk-tisk..." Yamato said waving his finger "Such a naive fool for a Harvard graduate. Did you honestly think I would have chased you down this hard if I was ACTUALLY going to give you a choice?"

"Fine then... lets do this..." Vincent said clenching his fists and holding them up. They were still metal

"Fool..." Yamato said as he brought his hand up and its skin turned a light blue. He clenched his fist and ice spikes grew out from under his skin all over his hand. He flicked his wrist towards Vincent and opened his hand. this action fired the spikes of ice from his hand like a shot gun spray

Vincent turned his body(clothes included) into cement like that which he stood on and crossed his metal arms in front of himself to block the spikes

But when the ice collided with him it instantly encased every part of him it touched in ice. About 8 spots on his body were frozen over

Vincent's eyes widened as he looked at himself. His forearms were frozen together where he had crossed them "Son of of a bitch..." He grunted as he tried to pry his arms apart

"hmhmhmhmhm" Yamato chuckled "Got you..."

Vincent grit his teeth as he finally forced his arms apart breaking the powerful ice. He then ran at Yamato and swung his fist at him

Yamato leaned back a little and barely avoided it. Vincent then under cut him in the gut doubling him over

Yamato forced a grin through his pain "I correct myself... THAT was the last mistake you ever made" He said evilly before his body turned to solid ice and he grabbed Vincent's forearm and held it in his gut. As he did so His arm became covered in ice, that traveled up his arm and over his body. Eventually consuming it all except for his head

Vincents head moved around as he struggled to get free

Yamato cleared his throat as his body returned to normal and he pulled free from Vincent's fist. He brushed himself off and looked at his opponent "Cold in there...?"

"Bastard..." Vincent cursed as he struggled to free himself

"Now... like I was saying earlier... you're coming with me whether you want to or not" Yamato said as he reached out an ice covered hand and grabbed his face. Covering his head in ice like the rest of him "I'm not about to fail my first mission for the Dark Hand as a Talon..."

Yamato pulled out a phone and pressed a button on it before holding it up to his ear. He waited a few seconds "Yeah... this is Yamato. Mission accomplished. Heading to the LZ for rendezvous with the chopper. Be back soon Uzuki" he said

"Good job... hopefully you wont die like my last Warrior" Uzuki's voice came over the phone

"hmph.. .from what I heard you accidentally killed her because she got involved in the cross fire of your last mission... I'd thank you not to dirrect that Radiation power at me..."

"Whatever... just get back. Your jobs done.. .and be quick about it" Uzuki said before hanging up

Yamato looked at his phone with a glare "tch... I'd love to see you drag a 300 plus pound rock of ice three miles to a helicopter quickly" He said looking at the ice tomb he had Vincent in "Good thing I don't have to drag it..." he said before holding his hand out to it and it lifted up off the ground. He turned his feet into ice and levitated that ice up as well before floating away "don't worry Vincent old pal... we wont kill you... yet"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well that was the 7th chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. and thank you for your reviews and anyone you may have to about this story. Arigato! Remember. Spread the word of the fic and come up with powers. I'll give you cookies!(Not really lol)

-Later


End file.
